Their Other Half
by Lillilyflower
Summary: Behind every great man there is a woman who helped make him that way. Behind the Marauders there is one who showed them the way. This is the story of one girl who touched the hearts of four young boys and helped them grow into men. SB/OC/RL CH1 REDONE R/R
1. The truth

**A/N 1: I OWN NOTHING.**

**A/N 2: This is NOT a Sirius/Remus story; this IS a Sirius/OC/Remus story. If you are looking for a Sirius/Remus story then I'm sorry for wasting your time but this isn't the story for you. However if you're looking for a story that will hopefully touch your heart and influence a hope for better tomorrows then please keep reading.**

**A/N 3: I would like to thank my beta Leanne for all your help with this story and for getting it back it me so quickly. Also I would like to thank Even Angle Forsake for all your help as well. You're both great, thank you. :)**

**Summary:**** Behind every great man there is a woman who helped make him that way. Behind the Marauders' there is one to help show them the way. This is the story of one girl who touched the hearts of four boys and helped them grow into men. Please read, and hopefully leave a review :)**

**CHAPTER 1 REDONE HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT...THANKS A MILLION LEANNE**

**Chapter 1- The Truth **

The steam billowed around her, as she stood on the platform of the train station, waiting to board the train – that would take her to her new life, at a new school, in a different world. Staring at the large train, she let her mind drift back six weeks, and thought about how she got to be here today.

_She was sitting in her bedroom in __Sleepy Hollow, New York__ at the boarding school that she had attended since she was five; her parents __had__ stuck her __in__ here as soon as she was old enough to go. The staff and teachers of Sleepy Hollow __Magic School__ were more like her family than her own parents. Now they were here in her bedroom wanting to tell her something. These were the same parents that never wanted anything to do with her, the ones who always suggested that she stayed at school for all the holidays. If they thought they could get away with it they would have left her there for summer break too. As it was, when she did come home for the summer they would put her in classes from dawn __until__dusk. She took every music, art, dance, defen__c__e, and educational class her parents could get her into. She barely had time to sleep, let alone spend time with them - then again that was what they wanted. As one of New York City 's biggest fashion designers and stock traders, they simple didn't have the time to bother with the likes of a child. She wished that they would just say what they came to say and leave. She already knew that it wouldn't be good from the __atmosphere__ that __hung in the air, from the moment of their arrival. __Not to mention that they wouldn't look at her – that was never a good sign. They were trying to hide something from her, they always did, __yet it was always so obvious that there were things left unsaid. __Her mother was very beautiful – She was 5'__5__ without the heels she __couldn't__live without, and almost 6 foot with them. She had shoulder length blonde wavy hair that always looked perfect. Her __honey brown eyes__ always__ enticed__ men in and she __had them wrapped around her little finger__ that included her father._

_"You really should dust in here darling" said her __mother looking __around her daughter's room with a sour face._

_The girl's room was very neat and tidy. Her white walls were decorated with posters of England and France. She had shelves that lined her walls filled with trophies she had won over the years. Her trophies were arranged __chronologically by order of activity. __The little girl's book case seemed to be overflowing with books. Her __mother paused__, drawing half a breath to wonder if she __had actually__read all them all. Her books were organized using the Dewey Decimal system. Next to the larger book case was a much smaller one that contained CDs, cassettes and even some records. Looking more closely she could see that they were organized by their genre. There were little tabs with the genre name on them to separate them. A large stereo sat on top. It looked like it played a variety of music. The whole room was perfect, right down to the bed – which was made up using very tasteful light blue silk sheets and a large comforter. It had a bunch of squares on, with colors arraying from black, brown, dark blue, light blue, and white. Her mother was stood near the desk and she could tell that her daughter had been studying before they arrived. Her books were stacked in one neat pile to the left and her notebooks were stacked in the same neat pile to the right. She was willing to bet that her notebooks were in the same order as the books._

_"Yes mother" the little girl on the bed answered with a smile. "So what can I do for you and father? I'm sure you didn't make the trip all the way from the city just to tell me I need to dust."_

_With a scowl, her mother replied, "Watch your tongue, young lady."_

_The girl __looked __up at her mother and smiled a perfect smile at her "Yes mother"_

_Her mother just shook her head like she was trying to clear it "Well good…yes anyways like I was saying your father and I have something __we need__ to tell you" Turning to her husband, she spoke, "Sweetheart?"_

_'Great she's so drunk she can't even remember why they're here.' the girl thought with a roll of her eyes that her mother didn't catch._

_By all accounts, her father was very handsome. He had black hair that__ was graying__ around the ears, and brown eyes. He stood at about 6 foot with an __athletic body__. She guessed that she looked like him the most but just barely. Her father hadn't moved away from the window since he walked in._  
_He finally turned to the little girl on the bed. She looked so much like his sister at that age. They both had __the same__ long black hair, and a tiny frame. They both have that same porcelain __pale skin__, but she didn't have his sister's warm eyes. This girl in front of his eyes scared him. Now he had to tell her the secret that he had been keeping from her since she was three. He rid his face and voice of all emotion and was careful not to look at her in the eyes but trained his gaze just above her right shoulder._

_"Well, sweetie it's like this," he began. "As you know, your mother and I are from England?" The girl raised a perfect eyebrow but nodded, yes" Well you were born there too" Her father stopped for a moment and when it didn't seem like she going to say anything he continued "This might sound quite complicated to you, but I had a sister who was 3 years younger then me. She – my sister and her husband died 8 years ago this November. My sister was your mother and her husband was your father. After they died, it was my sister's wish that if anything happened; we were to raise you as our own until the age of 11."_  
_  
__She just sat there for a few minutes before replying in the same dead voice "That's not it is it? There's more – you wouldn't have driven all this way just to tell me that when I'm due home in a few weeks"_

_Looking at the floor her 'father' said" No it isn't. It was your real parents wish that when you turned 11 that you went to a different magical school. The school is in Scotland so we have set up a house for you in London, with some hired help. So if you have any problems with them you can fire them if you wish. Also your plane leaves on your last day here so that you have time it get everything set up. Do you have any question?" He glanced at her face. She had her head cocked to the side with a calm blank look on her face. He took a chance and looked at her eyes. They held so much sadness, he could see that. He sometimes wished that he could have done more for her. Could have been the father she needed, been the father __he__and his sister had grown up knowing. Why had he let his wife convince him that sending her here was the right thing to do? His sister would be so ashamed of him for the way he treated her daughter. She took her daughter's ability with grace and understanding, something he and his wife never could. It wasn't that he didn't want to love her, because he did. He just couldn't show her. She was too much like her mother – one look could cut you like a knife. That was before this one's eyes did those freaky things._

_The girl finally shook her head and asked "I'm not coming home, am I?" He shook his head, no. She nodded in understanding "And you're not coming with me?_  
_"_  
_" No we're both too busy. Besides we've talked to all your teachers and your floor mother, and they all have said that you are very responsible and mature for your age."_

_She nodded her head again. "What am I to do once I get there?"_

_"Yes that reminds me." He opened his brief case and pulled out a big yellow envelope and tossed it on her bed. "This should tell everything you need to know. Where you will be living, when you have to be at the train station, how to get on the platform, the bank teller that will be handling your account, were you need to go to get your school things – all of it. If you do have any questions your maid and butler can answer them for you. Their names are Mr. and Mrs. Lockens. So if there's nothing else?" She shook her head no "Good – well then goodbye __Charlie__"_  
_The girl looked towards her mother who already had her back to her and waved over her shoulder " Goodbye darling, have fun"_  
_With that, the two people who she thought to be her parents walked out of her room talking about her without a backwards glances "Did you see her eyes?"_

_"See them? I watched them seem to change with every word you spoke."_

_The little girl got off her bed and shut her door. She then walked over to her mirror and looked at herself. Her long straight black hair, which flowed down to the bottom of her back, was pulled back into a neat ponytail. Her skin was as pale as snow. Her lips were cherry red and swollen from biting them so much before they got here. She was below average in height and the school doctor said there was a chance she would always be that way. He said she would be lucky if she reached 5'2". Her eyes were bright with unshed tears that she refused to let fall, because like her father always told her – or her uncle rather –crying shows weakness and she refused to be weak in front of anyone even herself. 'Oh but damn these mood ring eyes' She thought to herself 'Why do i have to have them? Heaven forbid, I ever wanted to hide my emotion. Out of all the powers I have this one isn't even useful. "She waved her hand behind her and the CD player turned on. Out of the speakers came __Three Days Grace__ - Riot. The music blast threw her room at a volume that would have the floor mother beating on her door soon. She looked at her eyes – she could see the colors. The black – anger that they lied to her all these years, that they even bothered adopting her if they weren't going to love her. The dark blue indicated she was afraid or worried about living in a different country by herself, about going to a new school when she had only ever known __Sleepy Hollow__. The light blue signaled the calm; she had been living on her own for the most part, for almost all her life so that part she wasn't worried about. The light green – she was excited and happy that these cold and uncaring people were not her real parents. It means there is still hope for her. Also that she was finally going to see the country, which she had been dreaming about ever since she was little. The dark gray represented sadness, her depression about what could have been, the love she could have known from real parents who might have really loved her and cared about her, who wanted her around. The light gray was for the confusion about how they died, why they wanted her to go to this school, why they would have ever given her to them. The only colors her eyes didn't turn were pink – for love, which never turned that color when they were around, and red – when her magic and her temper reach that point of no return and she can't stop herself from destroying everything in her path. She shuddered; she had only ever done that once and she tried not to remember all the people she'd hurt. Instead she just took a deep breath and __let the music wash over her._

**_If you feel so empty_**_**  
**_**_So used up so let down_**_**  
**_**_If you feel so angry_**_**  
**_**_So ripped off so stepped on_**_**  
**_**_You're not the only one_**_**  
**_**_Refusing to back down_**_**  
**_**_You're not the only one_**_**  
**_**_So get up_**

**_Let's start a riot, a riot_**_**  
**_**_Let's start a riot_**_**  
**_**_Let's start a riot, a riot_**_**  
**_**_Let's start a riot_**

**_If you feel so filthy_**_**  
**_**_So dirty so fucked up_**_**  
**_**_If you feel so walked on_**_**  
**_**_So painful so pissed off_**_**  
**_**_You're not the only one_**_**  
**_**_Refusing to go down_**_**  
**_**_You're not the only one_**_**  
**_**_So get up_**

**_Let's start a riot, a riot_**_**  
**_**_Let's start a riot_**_**  
**_**_Let's start a riot, a riot_**_**  
**_**_Let's start a riot_**

**_If you feel so empty_**_**  
**_**_So used up, so let down_**_**  
**_**_If you feel so angry_**_**  
**_**_Just get up_**

**_Let's start a riot, a riot_**_**  
**_**_Let's start a riot_**_**  
**_**_Let's start a riot, a riot_**_**  
**_**_Let's start a riot_**

_Just as the music ended, there was a pounding on her door. 'Right on cue' she thought to herself before turning the music down. Taking one final look in the mirror she noted that her eyes were back to their normal dark brown. She would keep her emotions in check if it killed her._

_That was two months ago. Since that day she had learned a lot of things about herself some good and some bad. Some she wishes she never knew. Some that scared her and some she would get rather not think about at all. __Coming out__ of her daydream she noticed that the once almost empty platform was filling up fast, and a Scarlet steam engine was waiting on the rails. __Without a second glance at what she was leaving behind, she stepped off Platform 9 3/4 and boarded the __Hogwarts Express__._


	2. hello's and goodbyes

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY UNDERWEAR.**

**A/N: I WOULD LIKE TO THANK LEANNA AND INUPUPPY1596 FOR BEING MY ONLY TWO REVIEWER. THEY MEAN ALOT LADYS.**

**ALSO A SPECIAL THANKS TO LEANNA FOR BEING A WONDERFUL BETA IF IT WAS NOT FOR YOU THEN NO ONE WOULD WANT TO READ THIS STORY AND TO ALL THAT IS READING THANK YOU AND I HOPE YOU REVIEW.**

**Chapter Two – Hello's and Goodbye's**

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Frank Longbottom were all arrived about the same time. Remus was the first to arrive with his parents. He was small and skinny compared to the other boys. He always has a sickly look about him that his friends just couldn't explain. He had sandy blond hair with bright blue eyes that seemed to know a secret. His boyish good looks were adorned with a few scars to his face. James was the next to show up with his parents. He found Remus almost immediately. James was a few inches taller then Remus and not as skinny but still thin. He had messy black hair with misfit hazel eyes, and a cute boyish face that seems to light up whenever he laughs. Next was Frank with just his mother. Frank was in the middle of James and Remus in height**,** but was a bit on the plump side. He had a dark brown head of hair with shy baby blue eyes. He had a chubby baby face with rosy cheeks that made him always appear innocent. The last to show up was Sirius alone. He was the same height as James but just a bit skinnier. He had shaggy black hair with child-like dove gray eyes that seemed to contain sadness. Sirius had the kind of face that made it hard for anyone with a heart to stay mad with him something which he used to his advantage.

"Sirius, love where are your parents?" James mother asked, concerned.

Sirius looked down at his feet and said, "Oh they had another appointment so they couldn't stay."

Lady Grace Potter was a very elegant woman. She was of average height and weight but her face made her stand out against all the rest. She had a beauty that made most men and even some women stop and stare. She had dark brown – almost black, hair and almond shaped brown eyes. Lady Potter was very kind and loved her children with the fierce protectiveness of a lioness. She really only had one child and had wanted more, but there was complications during James' birth that made it so she couldn't bear any more. She thought of Sirius as one of her own children however, so she just pulled him close to her in a warm hug "Well, you know you're like another son to us."

Sirius looked up and smiled. **'**Her words meant a lot to him**'** He turned toward James who was a few feet away talking to his father and Remus and yelled "Hey Jamie!"

James looked away from his conversation. "Don't call me that. And what?"

With a crooked smile Sirius answered, "Just wanted to tell you that if you're not careful your mum will drop you like a hot cake for me."

In a bored voice James replied"No! Please god! No how will I ever go on?" Everyone laughed at the boy's antics

"Well boys, looks like a fine day for discovering new things, meeting new people, and adventure. Don't you think?" Lord Potter said brightly to them all.

Charles Potter was very handsome. He and his son were very much alike, and were about the same at James age. The only differences between them were James had black hair; his father's is light brown. Also James had hazel eyes, whereas Lord Potter's eyes were sage-green.

James just rolled his eyes and said breezily. "Sure thing dad!"

"Remus dear if you need anything....anything at all or if you want to come home don't haste to owl. We'll come and get you right away." Lady Lupin said with tears in her eyes.

Rachel Lupin was very pretty in a classic beauty sort of way. She had bright blue eyes like her son and golden blond hair. She was tall with long legs and a tiny waist.

"Yeah thanks mum" A red faced Remus said, as he tried to untangle himself from his mother's death grip.

"Rachel love, if you don't let him go the only way he'll be leaving is in a body bag having died from a lack of oxygen " Remus's mother swatted her husband on the arm after letting her son go. Lord Lupin laughed and clapped his son on the back "Son have a good time and be sure to study hard."

"Thanks dad I will" Remus hugged his father.

Jonathan Lupin was handsome in a rugged sense and was built like a lumberjack with blue eyes and brown hair. His love for the outdoors showed on his tan skin and rough callused hands.

"Now Franklin I want you to remember your family name and be sure to uphold it," A very regal women stated. Lady Longbottom was very stern looking. She always wore her black hair up in a tight bun. Her blue eyes always seemed to be looking around for misdeeds, and her mouth always seemed to hold the same disapproving frown.

"Yes mum." A very shy boy answered meekly**.**

The boys stood there chatting, saying there last goodbyes and promising to write while being threatened if they don't. Remus kept moving further and further away before his mother can pull him in for another death hug.

Just before, 11 o'clock, when the train was due to leave, Remus and James's fathers had one more piece of advice for all the boys. "Now boys we want you to tell you something" Lord Lupin said.

All the boys looked up at him and asked "What?"

"When you get to school make sure you study hard, mind your teachers, stay out of trouble and write your mothers once a week promise." Lord Potter finished with a smile

The train started to move and the boys all quickly answered "Promise." They ran for the train with their trunks which seemed weightless,dragging on the floor. They all jumped on and stuck their heads out just in time to hear both fathers shout "And don't forget the most important rule.... kiss all the pretty girls that you meet," and laughed as their wives tried to slap them.

The boys laughed and started moving down the hall trying to find a compartment they could all share. They really didn't want to get split up if they could help it. As they came to the end of the train and started to give up hope that they might get to sit together, they reached the last compartment and looked in and didn't see anyone.

"We're in luck boys." Sirius said with a huge grin "It's empty."

All the boys walked in and started to put their things on the luggage rack when Remus noticed that there was already a trunk up there.

"Hey guys look." He commented, pointing up "Someone's already sitting in here."

Sirius climbed up on the seat and started looking around "Sirius what are you doing? Get down before they come back and see you." Frank said.

"Frank shh go and keep a look out. I'm just trying to find a name. Aha here it is." Sirius says.

"Well what does it say?" James asked.

"Charlie .A. Logan , Wow, this bloke must be loaded." Sirius said to his friends "His trunk has like five compartments."

"Well I just hope he's not an arse." James said looking up at Sirius.

"Well I try not to be, but I have been called a bitch on more then one occasion," came a female voice from the door.

The boys all turned toward the noise. There stood a very short girl who barely reached Remus underarm, with long black hair that fell to the bottom of her back,with dark blue eyes that were covered by tiny glasses.

"It's not what it.....what I mean is that..." Remus started.

"You weren't trying to go through my things?" Charlie questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah we were just....um you know…" Sirius tried now that he'd climbed down.

"Trying to see who was sitting here?" she said, hands on her hips.

All the boys looked down guiltily and replied, "Yes. Sorry." Then they looked up and gave her their best '_we're sorry_' looks.

Charlie just glanced at them for a few seconds before laughing. When her laughing finally died down she spoke with an amused smile "Sorry but do you guys practice that look in the mirror or do you just look that cheesy naturally? What are your names anyways?"

James stepped forward first and stuck his hand out "James Potter" she shook it.

After James stepped back Frank came up," I'm Frank Longbottom." They shook hands as well.

Remus moves forward and says "Hi Remus Lupin. We really are sorry about that." She shook her head "Its okay, it was really funny, you should have seen your faces. You guys all looked like a bunch of kids who just got caught with their hands in the cookie jar."

"Well we wouldn't have gotten caught at all if Frank was a better look out." Sirius said readily, coming forward "Hi I'm Sirius Black"

"Well it's nice to meet all of you. Why don't you guys take a seat?" They all took their seats, and then Sirius's curiosity got the better of him "So are you from America or something?"

She looked at him and smiled briefly "Yes New York City, New York."

"That's really cool… so did you just move here?"

"Yeah about four months ago."

"So do you like it here?"

" Um mm I don't know I've been so busy with the move and getting everything ready to come here that I haven't really had the chance to do much but set up house and get all the things I'm going to need for school."

"So why did you guys move here?"

"Oh…umm… my parents are from here so I guess they wanted me to go to school where they did."

"Your parents went to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah"

"So you're a what? Pure blood, half blood, muggle born?"

"Ummm I'm not sure what you would call me. My mother is a half blood but my father is a pure blood. So I guess you could say I was a half blood. So what about you guys?"

Sirius says "I'm English, who has lived here all my life, I love it; but then again I've never lived anywhere else. Yes my parents went to Hogwarts and I'm a pure blood."

James and Frank both said "We're the same has him."

Remus says "I'm the same too but I'm Welsh – my family has lived in England for like the last five generations or so."

"Cool. So how long have you guys known each other?" Charlie asked casually.

Frank answered this question "Forever. Our fathers – or uncle in Sirius case are all Lords. As the next generation of Lords we all went to 'work' with them, which is where we all met."

She nodded in understanding and asked "Why are you the next lord Sirius? Doesn't your uncle have any kids?"

Sirius shakes his head " No and I'm the oldest male."

Charlie cocks her head to the side. "Male? What? Can't the females get the title?"

"No not when there are males available. So they have to go through me, then my brother."

Looking at the others she asks "So what about you guys? Brothers? Sisters?"

All the three boys shook their heads no.

"What about you? Do you have any siblings?" Remus asked Charlie.

Charlie tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and answered "No I'm an only child as well"

That's when James, who was sitting next to her, noticed something sticking out of her ear. "Umm, Charlie do you have one of those hearing things the muggles wear?"

She touches her ear and laughs "No it's an ear bud. It goes in my ipod." She pulled a small icy blue box out of her back pocket of her jeans. She unplugged it and pulls the cord out of her shirt. Then she plugged it back in, took the ear phones out of her ears and hands it to James.

James just turned it over in his hands and asked "What's it for?" as the other boys leaned in to look closer at it.

She shook her head, then stood up and climbed up onto the seat to pull her trunk down. "It's for playing music. You load music on it from a computer. Then you can listen to it later over and over again." After she got her trunk down, she pressed her indexfinger on to the oval button. The trunk popped open and she pulled something out. She then closed it, and sat, what looked like some kind of base on top of it. Holding her hand out to James he handed her the ipod. Then she unplugged the ear phones again and sat it in the base; music started coming out of the speakers.

"That is so cool." Frank said.

Remus added, "Way better then WWN."

"What is WWN?" Charlie asked curiously

"Witch wireless network." Sirius answers "What is this song anyway?"

"Contagious, by Avril Lavigne," Charlie restarted the song and turned it up. Then they all sat there and listened.

_Uh oh Uh oh_

When you're around I don't know what to do  
I do not think that I can wait  
To go over and to talk to you  
I do not know what I should say

And I walk out in silence  
That's when I start to realize  
What you bring to my life  
Damn this guy can make me cry

It's so contagious  
I cannot get it out of mind  
It's so outrageous  
You make me feel so high all the time

They all say that you're no good for me  
But I'm too close to turn around  
I'll show them they don't know anything  
I think I've got you figured out

So I walk out in silence  
That's when I start to realize  
What you bring to my life  
Damn this guy can make me smile

It's so contagious  
I cannot get it out of my mind  
It's so outrageous  
You make me feel so high

I will give you everything  
I will treat you right  
If you just give me a chance  
I can prove I'm right

It's so contagious  
I cannot get it out of my mind  
It's so outrageous  
You make me feel so high

It's so contagious  
I cannot get it out of my mind  
It's so outrageous  
You make me feel so high  
All the time

"So is that your favorite song or something?" Frank asked.

Charlie gave a soft giggle, "No it isn't."

"What is your favorite song then?" Remus questioned.

Charlie thought about it for a few moments, before answering, "I don't really have one – it depends on so much."

James asked, "Like what?"

"The time of day, the mood I'm in, what's going on around me." She answered, after giving it some thought." Sometimes...like now I don't even know what song I want to hear or a song in mind. So I just put it on shuffle and the ipod will put the songs in a random order."

"Do you always have that thing playing?" James asked.

"Always, I swear I have a brain block without music playing in my ears. Music helps me. it calms me down and helps me think." She ssid quitly with a shy smile.

"Well I don't know how you're going to listen to it at Hogwarts." Sirius said, "Muggle things don't work there."

"Oh mine will." Charlie said with a smug smile.

"How?" All of the boys asked.

"Well, a few years ago I had this teacher who used to play music when we were working quietly. She always had it on the MMM which is like your WWN but ours stands for muggle magic music because they play muggle music as well as magic. Well she noticed that I worked 100% better and I paid about alot more attention After that, she talked to the Headmaster. I started working with the, spell writingteacher and we came up with a series of spells that you can put on muggle things that will let them work in the magical world." She answered shyly.

"So you've written a spell already?" Remus asked.

"Umm, no not really, I either wrote them with a teacher or had lots of help from them." Charlie answered embarrassed.

"So let me get this straight you've been to magic school before?" Frank asked, a little behind in the conversation.

Charlie looked at him for a second before nodding her head and answering "Yeah since I was five."

"Really? So you've been learning spells since you were five?" Sirius asked, incredulously

Charlie laughed, "No not at all. It was mostly like muggle school. We learned reading, writing, math, science, and history. They taught us very little magic. The point of the school was to protect us from the muggles and them us. A child that can't control their magic can be dangerous to themselves muggles alike. They taught us how to control it. The teachers were mostly there to teach us muggle studies and help withaccidents They don't start teaching spells until you're eleven. They start teaching potions when you're nine, but only the ingredients and how they work together, what you can use to substitute other things and what you can't. They don't actually teach us how to make the potions until were eleven. "

"Wow that's pretty cool I wish they had something like that here." Frank said

Remus asked, "Does everyone go so young?"

"No, you have to be at least five to go but you also have to show signs of magic. I was actually one of the youngest that they have had in a while. Most kids are about seven or eight when they start. Before that they just to muggle schools."

"Everyone goes to muggle school? Purebloods, half bloods, and muggle together?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah well I'm not sure how many purebloods are left. They are mostly half bloods or muggle born. But yeah they all just go to muggle schools or the few who get home schooled." Charlie explains.

"So you've never been to muggle school either?" Remus asked, interested.

"No, not normal muggle school. But I have taken lots of classes with them since I was little."

The rest of the train ride went much the same way but Charlie turned the tables on the boys and asked them question after question about England , being a pureblood, and there educations. When they finely reached Hogsmeade, they were all more then nervous about what was to come. As they stepped off the train they heard a big booming voice shout.

"Firs' years this way! All firs' years over here." When they looked in the direction of the sound, there stood a very large hairy man. They all walked over to him and waited A shy looking, red haired girl came and stood next to Charlie. Next to her stood a greasy black haired boy. The red head looked like she was about to faint so Charlie reached her hand out and touched the red heads arm. When the girl looked at her she just gave her a reassuring smile. The girl visibly relaxed and gave Charlie a small smile back.

The heavily bearded man introduced himself. "I'm Rubeus Hagrid the keep'r of keys and grounds 'ere at Hogwarts. Now if you would get into groups of threes and fours we can start loading you up to take your trip across the lake."

James, Sirius, Remus, and Frank all sat in one boat together. While Charlie sat with the scared red haired girl, the greasy black haired boy, and a pretty blond. Charlie looked at the three other people in the boat with her and took a deep breath.

"Hi I'm Charlie." She introduced herself.

The black haired boy snorted, causing the red haired girl to swat him on the arm and start whispering in his ear so that the others couldn't hear. The pretty blond in the meantime, stuck her hand out.

"Hello I'm Alice ."

Charlie smiled warmly at her "Nice to meet you."

The redhead turned towards Charlie and Alice." I'm Lily and I wanted to say thank you for earlier."

Charlie smiled sweetly at her "No problem."

Lily elbowed the boy next to her, "Hi I'm Severus." Charlie just gave him a sad little smile.

When they finally reach the Entrance Hall, Charlie found the boys and stood next to them. All the boys smiled warmly at her return. She gave them a tight nervous smile back. Just then a very stern looking woman appeared and stood before them.

"Good evening children. My name is Professor McGonagall. I am the deputy Headmistress. I also teach Transfiguration. In a few moments I'll be back to take you to be sorted. In the mean time I suggest that you smarten yourselves up." She said the last bit, looking directly at James's messy hair, then turned on her heel and walked away.

"Man James she pegged? you right between the eyes with that one." Sirius said laughing.

James just glared at him.

"It's okay James, I like your hair just the way it is. It's very rock star." Charlie says, the American accent coming out.

James answered with reddened cheeks " Thanks."

Just then McGonagall came back. "Okay children, get in line and follow me."

All conversation stopped as the children formed into a line and walked into the great hall. All the children were awe struck from the beauty of the ceiling. By the time that the students reached the end of the Great Hall, all the wonderment at the ceiling was gone and their nerves were back in full force. That was when some of the students finally took notice of the pointy hat on top of a stool. McGonagall started calling the kids up one at a time to put the hat on; some people the hat barely touched their head's before the hat shouted out their house. Others it took a few moments longer to decide. When Sirius turn came all the boys looked like they were holding their breath has he walked up to the stool and put the hat on his head. The hat took a few moments longer then the few before him but all of a sudden it opened its mouth and shouted Gryffindor. The Gryffindor's shouted so did the boys. The Slytherin's started hissing.

Charlie turns to James "Why is that table so angry?"

James looks at her and says "A Black has never been in Gryffindor. They are almost always in Slytherin or Ravenclaw but never in Gryffindor."

"Oh will they make trouble for him?" Charlie asked concerned for new friend.

James said, "Unfortunately, Do you see the black haired girl next to the boy with long blond hair?"

Charlie slyly looks over at the Slytherin table "Yeah?"

"That's Bellatrix Black, Sirius cousin she'll be the one who leads the lynch party" They looked up just in time to see a pretty blond get sorted in to Slytherin.

"And that was Narcissa Black, Bella's sister." James says shaking his head

A few more students filed forward then Charlie heard a name she knew. "Evens, Lily." The girl that Charlie shared a boat with walked up to the front the hat took a few seconds before shouting "Gryffindor" Next was a shy boy with mousey brown hair and dark brown eyes."Tye Fisher- Hufflepuff." Finally after what felt like forever, Charlie name was called she very slowly walked to the front of the room, trying not to fall as she put the hat on her head, and waited.

'Ahhh yes I see here you are very strong magically – one of the strongest I have seen in a very long time. With many magical gifts, More than, I believe you want. With a past that is not too pleasant you have horrors in yours only a few classmates can understand. I see a need to please that you will grow out of. With great courage that won't. Oh you're loyal to any one who is loyal to you but you have a hard time trusting people. You will become friends with people easy enough but they'll never stay because of your lack of trust for them. Their leaving is what makes you not trust people and won't let you get too close. Word of advice girl, let them go or they will keep hurting you. What else? You have a brain that would make Rowena Ravenclaw proud. So where to put you? Where to put you? You would do great anywhere I place you, but I'm saying it better be' "Gryffindor"

Charlie blinked a few times after the hat was pulled off of her head. Her eyes dropped as soon as see could see again. She could tell that her eyes were going crazy and she didn't want anyone to see. When see got to the table she turned her music up and closed her eyes. When she finally looked up again she realised that she was sitting next to Lily and across from Sirius. Also that Frank had joined the Gryffindor table. As she turned her music back down she looked up at Sirius who has a look of concern. She just gave him a reassuring smile. He nodded and gave her a small lop sided grin. They both looked up just in time to see Remus being called up. When Remus got put in Gryffindor, Sirius and Frank were shouting so loud that by the time he reached the table and sat down next to Charlie, his face was so red it looked like you could fry an egg on it.

"Good to see you again Remus." Frank said with a grain.

Remus just gave them all a big smile and watched the sorting. The other girl from the boat, Alice got sorted into Gryffindor as well and sat on the other side of Lily. Then James' name was called and once again the three boys were holding their breaths. The hat barely touched his head before it shouted, Gryffindor. The four went crazy shouting and clapping. James came bouncing over and plopped down in the middle of Charlie and Lily so that he can be across from Sirius.

"James I know that you think Sirius is good looking and all and can't help wanting to sit across from him so that you can gaze lovingly into his eyes. But can you please give a girl some warning before you sit on her." Charlie said with a cheeky grin.

James looked at her in shock "But Charlie love, it wasn't Sirius that I was looking to get close to, it was you." With that he planted a big wet kiss on her cheek.

"Argh, James that's gross, and I were talking about Lily – the girl next to you that you DON'T know." She said pointing to Lily on his other side, laughing.

James looked to the person next to him and jumped "So sorry love didn't see you there."

Lily just rolled her eyes and turned back to watch the sorting ceremony.

"Smooth, James real smooth." Remus said from the other side of Charlie as he tried to hide a grin.

They all looked back to the few kids left just has a tall red hair girl with bright blue eyes walked for with her nose in the air and put the at on her head. Jade Price was then shorted into Ravenclaw. Charlie then recognized the black haired boy walking up to the stool as the rude Severus kid from the boat. Charlie couldn't help but watch Lily as her friend was put in to Slytherin. Charlie's heart broke for her, from the forlorn look on her face. She looked like she just lost her best friend. Charlie couldn't help but wonder if she would ever have that look. Not that she really wanted to lose her best friend but rather if she would ever have a best friend, to lose. Sure she has had a few friends from school but none that she would call her best friend. Hell she wasn't even that sad at having to leave them. She was more upset about leaving the only place she could remember feeling like home. She looked around her at the other kids thinking, '_would any of them want to be her friend if they knew the truth about her? Why would they when her parents didn't? Real or not? Could she trust them enough to tell them the truth about herself? Would they even want to know? Would they even care? Would they leave her alone too if they knew the truth?_

**A/N: THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE THAT I WOULD ALL MY WONDERFUL READER TO TAKE. IT'S TO SEE WHO ALL OF YOU THINK CHARLIE SHOULD BE WITH. THERE ARE LOTS OF CHOOSES. THANKS AND PLEASE REVIEW.**

**A/N: HEY IF ANYONE HAS ANY SONG IDEA FOR THE STORY PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN ETHER A PM OR IN THE REVIEWS. I CAN'T PROMISE I'LL USE THEM BUT IF YOU LEAVE THE NAME OF THE SONG AND THE BAND NAME I WOULD LOVE TO TAKE A LOOK. ANY KIND OF MUSIC WOULD BE GREAT THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE.**


	3. The Dark Clouds on a Sunny Day

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC.**

**A/N: I HAVE TO THANK MY WONDERFUL BETA LEANNE FOR KICKING MAJOR ASS ON THIS STORY. THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR HARD WORK, ALL YOUR SWEET WORDS, AND FOR HELPING MAKE ME A BETTER WRITE. ALSO FOR MAKING THIS STORY WORTH READING.**

**A/N: THANK YOU ALL THAT ARE READING MY STORY. I HOPE TO HAVE MORE REVIEWS SO THAT I KNOW HOW TO IMPROVE ON MY WRITING MORE. THANKS EVERYONE**

**Chapter 3 – The Dark Clouds on a Sunny Day**

The next three years were full of surprises. Charlie got the best friends that she wondered on the first night if she would ever have. Things changed for the better for the lonely little girl that first stepped onto the Hogwarts Express. She was happier, brighter, and healthier. It was all because of the four out of control boys, who asked her more questions then the police. For the first time in her long and lonely life, she had friends but more then that she had best friends. With them she was just one of the guys. They did everything together. They would spend hours outside running around playing. Come what may rain, snow, hail, even night fall.

More then once McGonagall had, had to drag them back into the castle before they missed curfew. She even got them to dress up for Halloween as the Wizard of Oz.

Frank was the lion, James was the tin man, Remus was the scare crow, Sirius was Toto, and Charlie was Dorothy. She got the idea one day about a month from Halloween when she was listening to _'Breaking Benjamin's' Home_. She played the song for them and showed them the costumes she wanted them to wear; it didn't take much to convince them after that.

**I've got a little red bow  
And I bought it for you  
'cause I know you're not fair  
I don't get it, oh well  
And you color my skin  
And the colors don't blend  
'cause I'm gonna get you  
And your little dog too**

There's a yellow brick road  
That we follow back home  
'cause I know you can't wait  
Your belligerent hate

There's no place like home  
There's no place like home  
Like home

I've, got a southern belle too  
And ruby red shoes  
And a body of straw  
Are you sick of it all?  
There's a man made of tin  
With an oil can grin  
And I'm gonna get you  
And your little dog too

There's a yellow brick road  
That we follow back home  
And I know you can't wait  
Your belligerent hate

There's no place like home  
There's no place like home  
There's a little white porch  
And you wanted it so  
And you let me go down  
To the end of the road  
And the black and the white  
A Technicolor life  
Can I stand by your side?  
We can make it alright  
Like home

'Cause I'm home  
There's a little white porch  
And you wanted it so  
And you let me go down  
To the end of the road  
And the black and the white  
A Technicolor life  
Then another arrived  
It's a cowardly lion

What I want from this world  
What I wanna resolve  
When I want you to stay  
So I want you to wait  
I don't wanna be bold  
I don't wanna be cold  
I don't wanna grow old  
I wanna go home

James looked like the tin man, looking a little more beaten up and rusty then normal. He carried an oil can around that Charlie had snuck Fire whiskey in for him. Or so he thought. After spending most of the dance acting drunk, Charlie told him it was non-alcoholic fire whisky. That _sobered_ him up really fast. Frank looked very frightening in his lion suit. He had a mane that looked like it was madden with blood and big fanged teeth. Remus had on ripped tight dark blue jeans with a ripped long sleeved black shirt. She glued straw around all the openings. Charlie covered his scars with make up so that they looked like patches He carried a pitch fork that had a black crow sticking off of it, it looked like it was dripping in blood. Sirius was dressed in a black dog suit. He had matted hair and looked to have rabies. Charlie was dressed in a red and black Gothic outfit. The top half was a black corset with ruby red lace; her skirt was red and black plaid. She had black knee high tights with ruby red baby doll flats.

When the quartet walked into the Great Hall for the Halloween Dance everyone stared at them with either looks of disgust, or a look of jealousy. Some even gave a look of approval. By the end of the night the boys put Charlie in full charge of future costumes.

That wasn't the only thing she helped them with. She helped them with their pranks and schoolwork as well by putting the two together. Everything they learnt, she turned it into a prank. In first year when they were learning the levitation charm**, **Charlie helped them to learn it by practicing levitating Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat on to chandelier**. **They would also spend hours outside practicing dueling, playing football both American and English and after 1st year they would fly too.

During third year they found out about Remus _'furry little problem'_as James loved to call it, after that. They kept noticing he was getting sick a lot, or his mother was and he had to go home to be with her. One night, the other boys got it into their heads to sneak down to the hospital wing to see him. When they got down there he wasn't there, but when they came back the next morning they found him all beaten up. They were learning about werewolves around that didn't take long for the other to put two and two together to come up with him being a werewolf. After that revelation she helped them with the goal to become animagus after Sirius came up with the idea.

The only cloud that hung in the air between them was Charlie secrets. In all the time she had spent with them, she still never told them the truth about herself. Even after they found out about Remus and the other boys didn't run screaming the other way. The boys knew that there were things that she was keeping from them. They had seen her eyes change enough to know there was something not right about them and when they asked her about it she just brushed it off as nothing. They noticed that they had never seen her parents, and that she didn't seem to get any letters from them. When she does get letters they're always from the teachers from her old school or her house keeper giving up dates on her house. The few times that they went to her house, she always said that her parents were out of town and they told her to invite her friends over so that she wasn't lonely. There was never any picture of her and her parents, but over the years they noticed more and more picture of all of them adorning her walls. She would never answer any owls or write to them until July 1st, then stop again August 1st claiming that she was out of the country. She would then be seen all over London by herself and whenever they tried following her she would disappeared. In the end they all made up their minds that they would just wait until she came to them. That was in second year. Now that they are starting their fourth year the boys are tired of waiting for her to come to them so they have come up with a plan.

"So everyone knows the plan right?" James asked as they walked towards the train.

All the boys nodded their there heads yes. As they walked up to Charlie they put on there biggest smiles. As if she could sense them behind her, she turned around quickly. All the boys took a deep breath when they saw her. This summer, the boys didn't see Charlie at all. They noticed that she gained a few more inches. Not in just height but all the way around. She was wearing a tight fitting white sun dress that looked like it was from the 50's, but with a white bodice top with a white flowing skirt that comes just above her knees. The dress put an emphasis how her breasts had filled out, since she'd last been seen**. **Even though she still had a tiny waist it now has more of a curve too. The white stripy heels made her otherwise short legs seem to go on for miles, that had all the boys stop and take notice. Her long hair that had grown to the back of her knees is cut to the middle of her back. Also her glasses are gone.

"Wow Charlie you look great." Sirius complimented her.

Charlie just raised her eyebrows and put her hands on her hips.

"Not that you didn't look great before but now its just wow." He read her facial expression correctly.

Charlie laughed "Thanks playboy, I think"

"What Sirius is trying to say is, like always you look beautiful." Remus said as he hugged her.

"You boys just realized I was a girl didn't you?" Charlie said laughing.

"Yeah pretty much," Frank answered with a grin.

Laughing Charlie said, "That's okay I just noticed you guys were boys....who knew? All this time I was thinking you were just girls that stayed in the boys dorms"

That was a lie. She'd always known they were boys. How could she not when she heard all the girls talking about them or asking her about them? Before she didn't see them that way she just saw them as her boys. Looking at them now though, she couldn't help but notice the changes in all of them.

James still has his rock stair messy black hair, his misfit hazel eyes and horn rimmed glasses. Since his first year, he'd gotten at least a foot and a half taller. He was filling out more from all the sports they played together. He had a more mature face now.

Frank had gotten about a foot taller. He no longer had a mummy's boy hair cut – in fact Charlie was willing to bet he hadn't had a hair cut since Christmas. He also had lost a lot of weight, and was now almost as skinny as the other boys. He still had an innocent look about him but it had a maturity to it, which even James hadn't reached yet. Sirius was still neck and neck with James height wise. His eyes seemed to hold even more sadness then the last time she'd seen him and it made her want to just hold him and tell him everything would be okay. His hair was shorter but still shaggy as always. Charlie didn't think he could get any cuter but it seemed that she was wrong. Remus is now taller then Frank by a few inches. He seemed to pass the other boys in the filling out part. His face seems to bear a few more scars but it doesn't hide that he's gotten even more attractive than the other boys. His eyes still seemed to hide a secret that can't be reached.

"Where did your glasses go?" James asked as he pushed his glasses up his face where they started to slip.

Charlie batted her long eyelashes prettily at him and smiled. "It's a new thing called contacts. They are these thin lens type things that you put right on your eye so that you can see. Here look you can see them if you look closely."

Charlie leaned in close and pulled her bottom eye lid down some, so that her friends could have a better look. The boys could all see the round disk on her eye and they couldn't help but take a deep breath of her perfume that, none could remember her wearing in the three years of knowing her.

The whole exchange was watched by the children's parents minus Charlie's. Even Sirius' who were there dropping off his younger brother. All the parents appeared to like Charlie very much minus Sirius's who she has never really met. All the parents secretly were more then a little concerned about her feeling toward their sons or their sons feelings towards her. In the case of Remus, James and Frank; they don't want to see any of their boys hurt when she can't pick them all or doesn't pick any of them. Sirius's parents main concern was that her blood wasn't pure enough to marry into their family.

"Charlie dear, couldn't your parents make it?" Remus mother asked.

Charlie looked up at her and smiled "No ma'am they had to catch an early flight back home. They send their best to everyone and hope that you all like your thank you baskets."

"We all love them; your mother seems to always know just what we like. It's almost like she has known us for years", James mother patted her shoulder. "But please tell your mother again that she doesn't have to send thank you baskets for letting you to come and spend time with the boys… Even if you didn't come around this summer, we love having you."

"Thank you, ma'am, Sorry about that… their busy you know. Also she says the same from how much I talk about you guys and I will tell her but don't be surprised if she doesn't listen" Charlie replied.

A cloud passed over Charlie vision. She looked up at the sky to see if it was cloudy, when rays of sun assault her face. Charlie paled and worried look crossed her face.

"Charlie dear is everything alright." Lady Longbottom asked, showing the same concern for her as she would her own.

Her eyes flashed dark blue, gaze darting from side to side she saw Sirius parents coming their way. If anyone knew what the colors of her eyes meant, then they would know that this fearless little girl was very worried right now " Yeah it's fine but I think we should get on the train now."

Lord Potter looked at his watch, "Charlie girl, there's still 20 minutes until the train is due to leave."

Looking around trying to find the boys Charlie gave a tight smile, "Yeah well," she began uncomfortably. "Got find a seat and all," Just then the boys come out of nowhere.

"Found a compartment. We put your trunk in there with ours." James said looking very pleased with himself.

Charlie looked like she was about to slap him "Great but don't you think we should get on in case someone try to take it?" Before she can get them to leave, Sirius's parents showed up.

"This must be the Miss Logan that my son is always talking about when he's home. That is when he can be bothered to come home." Mrs. Black snarled.

The Blacks' looked at Sirius, who looked like he would rather be anywhere but there. He nodded a mute yes.

"Yes ma'am. Charlie Logan, it's nice to finally meet you." Charlie jumped in with her perfect smile and her hand stretched out to shake

"I have questions for you Miss. Logan. Why does a young lady such as yourself spend so much time with four young men? Do you have no fear for your reputation?" Sirius mother asked with out shaking her hand.

"I'm sorry. My reputation? What is wrong with me being friends with the boys? We're not doing anything wrong; we're just friends…like siblings really. Charlie SAID dropping her hand and looking as if Mrs. Black, had just physically slapped her.

"Well, according to my nieces, there is talk of you always being in the boys dormitory for hours and when you do come out you are normally, how do I put it...disarray?" A smug smile played on Mrs. Black's lips

Charlie had a red face, " I'm sure your nieces, who if I believe are not in Gryffndor house are mistaken. Nothing like that has ever happened."

"So you have never been to the boys room?" Mrs. Black questioned.

Charlie looked very uncomfortable, but answered anyway. "Yes but not like that. Mostly to just wake them up or to study."

"Yes well, what is it that your parents say about that Miss Logan?" Sirius father asked.

Charlie's head rose, his mention of her parents had touched a – very raw – nerve. "They trust me to conduct myself like a young lady, and not do anything inappropriate."

Just then Lord Potter interrupted, sensing her obvious discomfort. "Oran I think that is enough. These children are not doing anything wrong."

Mr. Black never looks from Charlie's face. "Potter there is nothing wrong with asking the young lady that has my son so in trance a few questions is there? Also there nothing wrong with try to find out if I will become a Grandfather before my time. Besides all you all know her very well do you not?"

Lord Potter cleared his throat." No, Black there is nothing wrong with asking this young lady a few questions, but the manner in which you're doing it is. We have all gotten to know Charlie from years of spending time with her… by having her over to our houses, and certainly not by insulting her at a train station and questioning her honor."

Mr. Black finally turned to Lord Potter "Your right Potter." Charles Potter looked a little taken aback but nodded his head anyway.

Oran Black turned back to Charlie "That is why my family and I would like to invite you and your family to stay at our house during the Christmas holidays Miss. Logan."

Charlie looked at him with her eyes narrowing for a few moments before answering "Thank you Sir, for your kind invitation but I'm sad to have to decline your offer. You see my parents have already informed me that they can't make it back this Christmas, they will be stuck in the states for business."

"Well that is too bad." Mr. Black said, "We'll have to make it for this summer instead Will you come this summer? You can even spend the week?"

Charlie snuck a glance at Sirius – who looked like he was going to be sick with hate. Then turned back to The Blacks with a contrite smile "That would be lovely, thank you."

"Good then it is settled then; you and your parents will visit this summer. What are your parents' names again? So I know who to address the formal invitation to?" Mrs. Black said.

"Mark and Martha Logan," Charlie said.

"But I think its best if I write to them with the whole international owl's thing…it's just easier than doing it the muggle way and faster if you overnight it to their business."

"What is it that they do in the states?"

"My father is a stock trader and my mother is a fashion designer for muggles and witches, alike. In fact I do believe your wife is wearing one of my mother's designs." Charlie said, looking at Sirius's mother "A Witches World right ma'am?"

"Yes it is" Sirius mother asked, "What was your mother's last name before she married?"

"Sentry ma'am" Charlie said, now looking like she was going to be sick.

"Yes, I do remember a Martha Sentry and a Mark Logan but Sentry was not a half blood and Logan was not a pure blood like my son seems to think." Sirius father said with a smug smile "In fact Sentry was a mud- muggle born and Logan was a half blood…"

"That right sir, my mother is a muggle born, but she is not my real mother she's my adoptive mother." Charlie raised her eyebrows in a silent challenge. "When we were speaking of blood line I thought it made more sense to say my true blood line not the one I was adopted into. My real mother is a half blood and my real father is a pure blood. My parents died when I was three. So my mother's brother adopted me."

"Oh and who might your real parents be?" Mr. Black asked, disbelievingly.

Charlie answered promptly. "Leah and Jacob La Fay."

"La Fay… well I'm sorry to hear about their deaths, but it's nice to meet their heir." Mr. Black said, not looking very sorry at all.

"We really must be going now Miss Logan. We hope to see you this summer. We'll send the invitation to your house then." With that The Blacks' just put there noses in the air and walked away.

After the Blacks left, everyone just looked at each other for a minutes without speaking. Then Charlie turned to Sirius

"What just happened back there? Did they really just invite me to your house this summer?"

Sirius blinked a few times before answering "Ummm… yeah I think they did."

Charlie wore a look of disbelief and shook her head "But why?"

"I don't know but I don't like it." Sirius looked worried. "Charlie don't go. I don't like it I don't trust them. Whatever they're planning it can't be good."

"Sirius love, calm down. I really don't think they're planning on hurting me or my parents. If they were they wouldn't have asked us there in front of all of you now would they?" Charlie said rationally, rubbing his back.

Sirius took a deep breath "No I guess not."

"Good… see no more worrying. You'll get premature wrinkles and we can't have that now can we?"

Sirius looked robustly horror stuck at the thought of wrinkles on his pretty face.

Everyone just shook their heads and laughed. Just then the whistle blew and they said quick goodbyes, running for the train.

**A/N: THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND DON'T FORGET TO TAKE THE POLL ON MY PROFILE I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT ALL MY READERS THINK. PLEASE REVIEW GO ON HIT THE LITTLE GREEN BUTTON. COMING SOON CHAPTER 4 !!!!!!!!**

**A/N: HEY IF ANYONE HAS ANY SONG IDEA FOR THE STORY PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN ETHER A PM OR IN THE REVIEWS. I CAN'T PROMISE I'LL USE THEM BUT IF YOU LEAVE THE NAME OF THE SONG AND THE BAND NAME I WOULD LOVE TO TAKE A LOOK. ANY KIND OF MUSIC WOULD BE GREAT THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE.**


	4. Did just say that?

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, NOT HARRY'S WORLD OR ANY OF WONDERFUL SONGS. JUST MY OC.**

**A/N: I HAVE TO THANK MY WONDERFUL BETA LEANNE BECAUSE EVEN WITH TWO ENGLISH PAPERS DUE SHE HAD THESE LAST TWO CHAPTERS BACK IN AMAZING TIME.**

**A/N: I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THANK {VIOLET ASHES} FOR REVIEWING IT MEANS A LOT TO ME THANKS.**

**NOW HERE WHAT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**Chapter 4 - Did she just do that?**

As the five friends walked down the hallway on their way to their compartment, they ran in to Lily.

"Hey Lily how was your summer?" Remus asked.

Lily looked at him for a second before answering. "It was fine, thanks for asking. And how was yours?"

"Ah…Same old, same old, are you looking for a compartment?" Remus asked.

Lily shakes her head. "No, I have a seat."

"Cool"

Just then James cut in, "So Lily where do you want to go for our date?"

Lily looked at him like he'd grown three heads. "Potter I know that you have been hit in the head a few too many times and forget things but let me remind you of one little fact. Not now, not ever will I ever go on a date with you. So why don't you take your broomstick and shove it up your hairy arse." With those final words Lily turned on her heel and walked away.

Then 5 paces up the hall she stopped and turned around and walked back to them.

"I knew you would be back." James says with a smirk.

Lily smiled sweetly at him "James I want you to ask your friend over there to play a song for you." Lily said pointing to Charlie. "It's called Spiderwebs, by this band called No Doubt- it fits you." With that, Lily put both hands on James chest and pushed with all of her might. James wasn't expecting this at all and fell. "Oops sorry you were in my way."

Lily walked away from the others. Sirius bent down and helped James up all the while laughing at him. "Way to go Prongs you really nailed that one."

James brushed himself off and straightened his clothes then punched Sirius in the arm. "Oh shut up Padfoot."

Charlie just shook her head. "Why won't you let me hit her again?"

"Because then she won't go out with me." James said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Charlie turned around and started walking away, while giving them hell and not even bothering to look and see if they were following. "James she doesn't deserve you. You never did anything to her and she treats you like shit. She needs to be knocked off that prim Madonna pedestal. She thinks she is better then everyone else because she's smart and pretty and not one of you boys help. You all kiss her ass, bending over backwards to try and please her."

Charlie did a perfect imitation of all four boys. "Lily, flower will you go out with me because I'm a loser who loves to get my heart broken everyday by a cold hearted bitch? Hey Lily do you have a place to sit you can have Charlie's seat. Lily will you help me with my charms because my best friend not has good as you? Lily will you please talk to me in public so to piss my parents off… my best friend is failing at it because my parents have now asked her over?" Charlie stopped and turned around. "You make me sick. You know what I think I'll sit somewhere else… the thought of having to listen to you four going on and on about how wonderful she is and you James – the next plan to get her to go out with you. Well I would just rather not, quite frankly." With those last words Charlie walked into the next compartment without even looking to see who was sitting there.

James, Sirius, and Frank just stood there looking at each other for a minute before walking down the hall to there compartment. When they entered they just sat there looking at each other for a good ten minutes before Frank broke the silence. "Okay what the bloody hell was that?" Both James and Sirius just shrugged there shoulders.

"Well whatever it was, it sure scared the hell out of me. I have never ever seen Charlie flip out like that! Hell I've never even heard her raise her voice before. Not even when Malfoy, Snape, and Lestrange start teasing her. She just hexes them then walks away." Frank still looked dazed. "Why do you think she hates Lily so much?"

"I don't know…it all started when James started asking Lily out. Hey that's it! She must hate Lily, because you like her James. Charlie has a thing for you." Sirius grinned.

"What? Are you mad? Charlie is one of my best mates. Besides she doesn't hate any of the other girls I've dated or snogged." James said, proving a point.

"Because she knows as well as anyone that those girls don't mean anything…that its Lily you want." Sirius said with a smug smile.

That left James dumbstruck. All he could say was "Your wrong! Ask Moony, he always seems to understand her better then we do. He'll be able to tell us why."

Sirius shook his head as he laughed " Fine, but you wait he'll tell you that I'm right. Right Moony?"

Remus shook his head. "Wrong."

"What do you mean I'm wrong?" Sirius shouted. "How can I be wrong? It totally makes sense."

"Sirius, your right that if this was any other girl then that'd be the case, but the simple fact that it is Charlie makes you wrong." Remus said sitting back in his chair.

"Okay, oh great one, explain that to me." Sirius said crossing his arms.

Remus rubbed his forehead as he tried to think of a way to explain their best friend who was a girl. "Okay, think about what we know about Charlie or what we think we know. One, she never gets or sends any letters to her parents that we know of and seeing as we spend 90% of our time with her at school that is a good indication despite what she says. Also there is the fact that we have never met them at all and have never seen them in person or any picture of them together. As many pictures as Charlie takes there should be hundreds every summer. So that means she either doesn't have any or she never sees them and are not very close. Two, she never talks about, writes to, or gets letters from any friends from back in America other then her old teachers. So that leads us to believe that before us she never really had any. Third, she told us once that the sorting hat said she would do well in any house – that means she is loyal. When you add it all up what do you get? A girl that is loyal with only us to be loyal to."

Sirius sat there for a second in silence "I'm still failing to see what that has to do with Charlie liking James."

Remus hit his head with his palm. "How does Lily treat James?"

"Like shit" Sirius answered slowly.

"Right, see in Charlie eyes Lily is the enemy because she mistreats James. She can't understand how James can pine after someone who treats him so badly or why none of us hate Lily too for the way Lily treats James or how any of us can go to her for help." Remus stated.

"But Lily is nice other then that and some of the things Lily hates about James she is kind of right about." Frank says "No offence Prongs."

James shrugged, good naturedly "None taken Leo"

"See that also plays on her loyalty. Charlie is blind to our faults. She'll get on our case if any of us start acting like complete arses and makes us toe the line but she knows all of our good qualities so she forgives us. Also we are the only friends she has ever had so she will forever be grateful to us. So in her eyes no one has the right the judge or mistreat any of us because in truth no one really knows us like she does. You see she is also very over protective of us she would act this way if any of us showed interest in a girl seriously. Especially if she did not like the girl beforehand or felt the girl was not good enough for us."

"So Charlie doesn't like James, like James likes Lily?" Sirius asked.

Remus laughed. "That is correct."

Frank asked, "So why does Lily hate Charlie?"

Remus laughed again "Because of her hate for James also, in her eyes Charlie is so smart she is stupid."

That comment confused all the boys "Huh."

"Think guys, Lily and Charlie fight all year, every year for the top of class, which means Charlie is very smart; Charlie doesn't study half as much has Lily and she knows it. Lily hates it because she knows that if Charlie did study, then Lily would never able to touch her. Lily also knows that Charlie doesn't raise her hand to answer a question and win our house points but Charlie has won just as many points as Lily. For all kinds of things but mostly because of how well her work is done. Lily is worried that there is a chance that Charlie could be made prefect next year because Charlie helps other students who need help, no matter what their house. She has even cleaned Mrs Norris and de-fleaed her."

"In all fairness that was in self defense; that bloody cat is always following one of us trying to get us in trouble and she started giving us fleas" Sirius interrupted.

Remus nodded and continued "Regardless as to why she did it, she still did and Lily never thought about it. So all Lily can see is this smart, kind person who could be a prefect, and maybe even head girl but is throwing it all away by hanging out with an arrogant twit like James." Remus gave a disbelieving laugh "It's kind of funny if you think about it; I mean both girls are very much alike."

"How so?" Frank questioned. "I mean there the obvious; they're both beautiful, they're both smart and funny and also kind in there own ways but other then that there like night and day."

"That's true Leo, they are very different Charlie is quiet and more reserved. I believe that if it wasn't for us, well mostly James and Sirius, no one would know who she is. She doesn't speak unless spoken to unless it's with us. She doesn't go out of her way to help others who don't ask for her help. She almost never insults anyone even if they deserve it. She will simply either hex the daylights out of you or walk past you as if you're not there. She doesn't stand for injustice but she doesn't make a big show of putting you in your place either. Whereas Lily is not really loud but she doesn't shy away from a good shouting match. People know who she is just because she is her. She will talk to anyone and help anyone whether they ask or not. If you insult her she will say something back to you that hits you right in the balls. Also she doesn't care who is around she will knock you down if she thinks your wrong. No their similarities run deeper then just brains and beauty, but again there differences come into play. You see Charlie is blind to our faults for the most part because she knows all our good. Lily is blind to James's good side because she only ever sees the bad. They both know that the other is smart but also think that the other is stupid; Charlie for hanging out with James and Lily for not giving James a chance. Charlie for hexing people and Lily for thinking everyone listens to her when she says something."

James who has been quite throughout the whole thing, thinking about the girl he's in love with and the girl who is like a sister to him and how they hate each other, asked, "Remus how do you know so much?"

Remus just laughed "I pay attention."

Sirius looks offended "we pay attention."

"To something other then the way their arses move when they walk? All though I do like to see that as well." Remus said with a grin.

"Okay, so, what do we do about Charlie? I have never heard her yell before and she sure yelled then." Frank said, worried.

"We're almost there so why don't we go find her. She's going to need her clothes anyway." Remus said, standing up.

After the four boys changed into their uniforms they want back to the compartment that Charlie stormed into, But before they opened the door they heard something from on the other side that they didn't like.

"Aww, come on Charlie are you sure you don't wanna take a little more off?" A boy's voice echoed through the door at them.

"Yeah you look a little too overdressed in all those clothes," agreed a second male. The boys were momentarily relieved until they heard her reply.

Charlie gave a small flirty giggle that they had never heard from her before then heard her say. "Now boys if I take any more off then I might as well be naked."

"That what were looking for." The first boy said.

That was the last the four boys who were standing outside could take, bursting into the compartment. What they found shocked them to the core. The four boys had just walked in on a full blown game of strip poker played by a couple of older kids. Two of those kids were David Wood and Amos Diggory the captains of the Hufflepuff and the Gryffindor Quidditch teams. However the one person they thought was playing was in fact the only one with her clothes still in place. The four boy's eyes landed on Charlie who was sitting by the door farthest from the game still in her white dress with a book in her lap with her feet curled beneath her. In fact the only thing that she wasn't wearing was her heels. They were on the floor in front of her.

"Charlie what are you doing?" Sirius asked angrily.

Charlie slowly put her feet on the floor closing her book she looks up at Sirius and throwing him a dirty look " Well Sirius, Before you four came bursting through the door like some over protective big brothers I was reading, while occasionally interacting in conversation with our fellow classmates. They were joking around asking me to play a game that involved me taking my clothes off. As you can tell I have not partaken in the activity."

"Well why didn't you leave once you know they were going to play that game?" Sirius countered.

"Because Sirius everywhere else is full, and I didn't feel a need to. They weren't bothering me and I'm guessing seeing as they still played their game that I wasn't bothering them." Charlie stated calmly.

"Well why not just come back to our compartment then?" Sirius huffed.

"I really wasn't in the mood to listen to you four talk the whole time about the Gryffindor princess." Charlie spat showing the first sign of emotion. Her eyes flashed black and dark green. The boys had seen her eyes turn to black when she got mad before but never that color green.

The effect of her words, which only the four boys noticed was startling. As many times as they'd seen that happen it still made them take a step back. This time however they weren't sure if it was her eyes or her anger that caused them to step so far back that they were nearly in the hall again. Charlie, knowing what caused this reaction closed her eyes and drew a few deep breaths. Then she stood up and turned to the other people in the compartment who were all nearly dressed now and watching the exchange between the 5 notorious pranksters. Charlie closed the few steps between her self and David Wood. She then leaned over and pecked his cheek.

"I guess I'll see you around…I can't wait to visit Hogsmeade with you the next weekend we can go." She then turned around and bent down to grab her shoes. The movement caused the three guys behind her to cock their heads to the side for a better view and the four boys in front of her to glare at the other three, leering. Once standing straight Charlie held her head high and pushed past the four boys. The Marauders turned around and followed Charlie back to their carriage and when they reached it Charlie already had her trunk down and was rummaging through it. The four boys walked in and sat down; Remus, who feared that Sirius would say something else to upset her decided to try and fix this.

"Charlie we just wanted to say that we're...."

"Stop" Charlie said, as she stopped rummaging through her trunk and looked at them. "The most painful you can do right now is tell me you're sorry when you have no idea what it is you're apologizing for. In truth you four haven't done anything wrong. This is my problem. I'll deal with it. Don't worry about it okay?" With a sigh she went back to looking through her trunk.

"Shadow" Remus spoke softly using her Marauder name. Finding her robes she stood up closing her trunk, with a click.

"What Remus?" She asked in a dead voice.

Remus stood up and walked over to her. He grabbed her around the middle and pulled her into a tight embrace. Like always whenever they hug her she stiffened, but unlike before Remus didn't let go. Charlie finally relaxed and hugs him back. When he finally pulled away he looked at her. Tears clung to her long lashes and her eyes kept switching between her normal brown and light gray.

"What are you confused by Shadow?" he asked as he wiped a tear away.

"I don't know everything I..." She looked up at him in shock, "Ho-How- How did you know I was confused?" Charlie stumbled on the words.

Remus looked down at his feet "Your eyes were changing from brown to light gray and I know that when your eyes turn that color, you're confused by something."

"How?" Charlie asked looking right at his face.

"You have had that happen many times when one of us is doing something you don't understand. But I didn't know that what it meant until last year when James really started to like Lily and she started acting even more mean to him. Your eyes would always change to light gray when he was talking to her or about her. I asked you once what you were thinking when your eyes were like that, and you said you just couldn't understand James sometimes he confused the hell out of you." Remus said, rushing his words.

"Oh well yes anyways what were you going to say before?" Charlie asked, trying to change the subject.

Remus gently cupped her face in his hands and forced her to look at him. He used his thumb and wiped the last few remaining tears away." I was going to say that were your friends and you don't have to deal with anything on your own. You don't have to hide anything from us either Charlie. You have helped me more then I could ever imagine repaying you for, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't like the chance to. Will you give me that chance? Will you please stop hiding from us and let us in? You're our best friend and without you who knows were we would be."

Charlie took a calming breath and gently pulled her face away from Remus hands and looked at all the boys in turn. She then bent down and picked up her robes that had fallen during her hug with Remus. "Tonight in your dorm after everyone has gone to bed." With that Charlie walked out to change into her robes.

After she left, Frank shook his head with a slight air of being bemused. "You my friend have a gift."

"Yeah at one point I thought you were going to kiss her Moony." Sirius chipped in dropping down on the seat.

"What? Me? Kiss Shadow? That's funny." Remus said with a shaky laugh.

_'If they knew how much I did want to kiss her they would probably de-nut me.' _Remus thought to himself._ 'She looks so pretty today. The way her long black hair seems to sweep her back when she walks. The way tears clung to her eyelashes was so heart breaking, but beautiful. It took every ounce of self control he possessed__not to kiss her eyes. He loved the way her pale face contained a soft pink glow on her cheeks. When he saw the way she kissed David Wood, he wanted to knock that big head of his through the window. Then she said that she couldn't wait to go to Hogsmeade with him. WAIT. She's going to Hogsmeade with that big headed twit! I'll have to think of something. Maybe I could....'_

Before he could finish his thought the girl he was thinking about came back in, dressed in her Hogwarts uniform with her white dress over her arm.

Charlie put her dress in her trunk then hoisted her trunk back on the rack. She sat down across from Remus and pulled her book back out to read for the rest of the trip, while the four boys played exploding snap.

When James lost for the third time he finally turned to Charlie. "Shadow I was wondering if you know the song that Lily was talking about." He finished timidly, as if by mentioning Lily's name was going to provoke another reaction from her… Because one was most definitely enough.

Charlie closed her book and looked at James with a raised eyebrow. "Yes," she answered finally.

"Oh do you have it on your ipod thing?" James continued uncertainly.

"Yes on one of them I'm sure I do." Charlie said, already bored with the conversation. It was always Lily-this, and Lily-that; and James clearly didn't listen to a word of what she'd said earlier.

James threw his hands into the air and dropped them again. "Well will you play it for me…please?"

Charlie took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. "Fine," She knew he wouldn't like it when she did.

Charlie stood up again and pulled her trunk back down. She opened the third compartment and inside there were ten different ipod cases. She started looking through each one, at the list she wrote – detailing each band, on each Ipod. Finally after the sixth case, she found the one she was looking for and pulling out the mini sound system so that they could all hear, closed her trunk. Charlie plugged the Ipod into it and sat it on the top.

"Okay here you go." Charlie said, after finding the song, and pressing play. Everyone waited in silence, and the music began.

You think that we connect  
That the chemistry's correct  
Your words walk right through my ears  
Presuming I like what I hear

And now I'm stuck in the web  
You're spinning  
You've got me for your prey

Sorry, I'm not home right now  
I'm walking into Spiderwebs  
So leave a message and I'll call you back  
A likely story but leave a message  
And I'll call you back

You take advantage of what's mine  
You're taking up my time  
Don't have the courage inside me  
To tell you please just let me be

Communication, telephone invasion  
I'm planning my escape

And it's all your fault  
I screen my phone calls  
No matter who calls  
I gotta screen my phone calls

Now it's gone too deep  
You wake me in my sleep  
My dreams become nightmares  
'Cause you're ringing in my ears

And it's all your fault  
I screen my phone calls  
No matter who calls  
I gotta screen my phone calls

Now it's gone too deep  
You wake me in my sleep  
My dreams become nightmares  
'Cause you're ringing in my ears

When the song ended, Charlie switched the music off and looked at James, trying to gauge a reaction. James appeared a little confused and spaced out, she knew he was thinking.

Finally he looked at Charlie and spoke. "What does she mean by that I don't call her on the fello-o-phone?"

"First it's called a Tele-a-phone." Charlie said, hearing her own American accent amongst the bunch of pure blooded _English_wizards. "It's a muggle method of communication."

"Like we use owls?" James questioned.

"Exactly," Charlie nodded, continuing her explanation, "and secondly, she didn't mean an actual phone she meant that to be taken generally – as in when she sees you, she shuts down, and all you get is the recorded message from an answering machine."

"What's an answering machine?" That was James again.

"A device which takes the call if no one answers." There was a silence and Charlie was met with 4 blank stares. She sighed, "You know? _Sorry, we're not in to take your call at the moment, please leave a message…" _She mimicked the answer machine message on her old landline. "Or in Lily's case _fuck off James and stop bugging me. _You give her nightmares; and she won't go out with other guys because you scare them off." James looked sad, and Charlie was pissed off at how sad James suddenly looked; she knew he wouldn't want to hear it.

After Charlie finished speaking, everyone was quiet for the rest of the trip to school; all thinking about the same things; the song, and James and Lily.

**A/N: THANKS ONCE AGAIN TO ALL MY READERS I HOPE YOU ALL REVIEW. ALSO PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO TAKE MY POLL ON MY PROFILE. I REALLY WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT MY READERS ARE THINKING AND THIS IS A GREAT WAY TO HEAR WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY WITHOUT REVIEWS. THANKS AGAIN.....NOW CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A/N: HEY IF ANYONE HAS ANY SONG IDEA FOR THE STORY PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN ETHER A PM OR IN THE REVIEWS. I CAN'T PROMISE I'LL USE THEM BUT IF YOU LEAVE THE NAME OF THE SONG AND THE BAND NAME I WOULD LOVE TO TAKE A LOOK. ANY KIND OF MUSIC WOULD BE GREAT THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE.**


	5. Confrontation

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE SONGS.**

**A/N: I HAVE TO THANK LEANNE FOR BEING SO AWSOME AT BETAING. ALSO INUPUPPY1596 FOR YOUR REVIEW THANKS AND .NOT, 3MISSUNLUCKY FOR ADDING MY STORY TO YOUR FAVORITES LIST. TO ALL MY READERS THANK YOU GUYS TOO.**

Chapter 5 - Confrontation

After the welcoming feast, as the five friends walked back to the common room, they were asked by several people if there was anything special going on the next day. They all just shrugged and kept walking. When they finally got back, all the four boys fell into the nearest chairs around the fireplace unable to walk another step. Charlie sat down on the cozy overstuffed couch and pulled out her book from the train. Sirius reached over and snatched the book out of her hands.

"What ya' reading?" He asked as he looked at the cover.

"Give me my book back!" Charlie said as she tried to grab it and missed.

"Peter Pan. Again? How can you read this book, it's not even any good?" Sirius asked with a look of disgust on his face.

"Because, unlike you, uneducated arse, I can read more then 'See Jane run.' And it is good, what do you know? The last thing you read was entitled '_How to make her scream your name'._ So save it and give it back before you get hexed into the middle of next week." Charlie threatened as she made another grab for her book; she missed, again.

Sirius grinned. "Yeah well, I haven't had any complaints yet so the book must be working."

Charlie paused for about half a second, to wonder if he really did read such a book. Then she realized she'd rather not know. Instead she made another grab for her book, which loomed just out of reach.

"Tell me why first." Sirius said, now getting up and moving away from her

"Tell you what? Why you should give me my book back? Because it's mine," Charlie said getting up and following him around the common room.

"No, why you like this book so much," Sirius said as he moves toward the portrait.

Charlie, now getting mad said, "How about I just hex you and save myself the trouble?"

"You could." Sirius spoke slowly with an evil grin. "But you would have to catch me first." With that he was gone; out of the portrait and down the hall.

"Who the hell does he think he's kidding?" Charlie raced after him.

"My money is on the dog," James said, laughing.

"I agree." Frank said laying back.

Remus was thoughtful for a second. "I'll bet 20 galleons that not only does Shadow catch him, but also she comes up with the excuse that gets them out of trouble if they get caught."

"You're on." James and Frank said, shaking Remus hand.

Twenty minutes later Charlie came back, panting and dragging Sirius in by his ear.

"Padfoot man you let her catch you?" Frank said, aghast.

"No Leo, I didn't let her catch me she's just fast." Sirius said throwing himself on the couch.

"So what happened?" James asked, after Charlie sat down with her book clutched victoriously in her hand.

"Well after I chased him half away around the school I finally caught him on his way back here, right outside the charms room; where Professor Flitwick was coming back from a staff meeting; a little tipsy." Charlie spoke with a grin. "Well he asked us what we were doing out after curfew and l told him that l forgot my book and Sirius was being a gentleman and walked with me to ensure my safety. He gave Sirius ten points for his cavity. That I'm claiming seeing as it was my lie that got him those points anyways."

Remus held out his hand and the two other boys dropped twenty coins each in his hand. Charlie held her hand out to Remus and he dropped half the earnings into her hand.

"What...what's that? Did you plan that?" James asked shocked.

Charlie and Remus laughed, "No James, I swear we did not set you up. I just know Shadow so well." Remus said, putting his arm around Charlie shoulder.

"And seeing as Remus is the only one who doesn't bet against me we struck up a deal." Charlie said, leaning into Remus.

"Yup, our beautiful Shadow always does what I think she's going to do..."Remus started, grinning.

"And I get half of the bets." Charlie finished laughing.

"Somehow Moony I think you get the raw end of the deal." James said smiling.

Remus grinned at his friend. "Have you ever noticed how I'm not the one who gets there arse handed to me on a plate daily? I wonder why that is."

To this, James had nothing to say so he just closed his mouth and tried to think of a way to win his money back.

"So how did you know she was going to catch him?" Frank asked.

Remus laughs. "That was easy. You see our wonderful Shadow here has been running and working out long before any of us really so she was always going to be able to outrun Sirius by default, and it helped that I watched Sirius eat four plates filled with food so I knew he would be too full to give a long race."

The other three boys just shook their heads and Charlie stood up. "Well night boys."

"What? I thought you were going to talk to us?" Frank asked.

Charlie bent down and kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear. "I will do… once the Princess and Alice go to sleep." She then stood back up straight," Night boys."

With that Charlie walked upstairs. When she got there Lily and Alice were still awake but in their beds with their nightgowns on.

"Oh look who decide to grace us with her presence." Lily said from her bed.

Charlie who had her back to her at the time turned around fast. "Look Princess I'm not in the mood for your attitude so save it, or else James won't be able to save you, from me hexing your sorry ass right out of this school. Do I make myself clear?"

Lily scoffed, "I don't need James protecting me."

Charlie laughed out loud "The only reason why I haven't hit you is because of James. So if I was you I would get down on my knees and kiss his feet because he's what saves your sorry fat arse from an ass wiping everyday."

"Speaking of James how did he like the song? I knew you had it to play for him." Lily said with a smug smile.

Charlie clenched her fists at her side. "How can you be so mean to him? You don't even know him. You don't know anything about any of the boys, But then again you don't hate the rest of them, just James when they do just the same shit. Why is that Lily? Why is it okay for the rest of them to act like that and not James?"

Lily looked thunderstruck for a second before answering." I do know James he's an arrogant, self-centered brat who thinks he is better then everyone else. Also it's not okay for the other boys but they don't act like he does."

Charlie shook her head at Lily, angrily "Like I said you don't know anything about him. You only think that because of what James did to Snape back in 2nd year, but you don't know what your Snape did to deserve it do you Lily? You only know what he told you."

Lily raised her eyebrow. "Yeah I heard the lie James and the rest of you were telling, that Sev called you that horrible name and tried to curse you. Well I know Sev and I know that he would never do something like that."

Charlie looked at Lily with pity. "Then you're more blinded by Sev then I am by the other guys, because I at least know that they can be mean, but only when the other person deserves it." Then Charlie's look hardened. "And Snape got what was coming to him that day and every day since, and Lily I swear by all the Gods in the heavens I will reduce you to rubble if you do not stop treating James like you do. James is like my brother and I will kill anyone who tries to hurt him."

Lily looked a little shaken at Charlie's face and the coldness of her voice for a few seconds, before she fixes her face to a smug smile. "You're not that bad arse. You call me princess but I'm not the one who owns that title now am I?"

"How do you know that?" Charlie said with narrowed eyes

"_The La Fay heir returns to England ._ It was the top story almost everyday this summer in the society page." Lily said as she pulls a book from behind her pillow. "One of the few titles that hold both in the muggle and wizarding world; I'm surprised that the Daily Prophet hasn't ran a story about it yet. Then I got to thinking why wouldn't the new lady La Fay want to be seen, or why the only girl besides their mother to get close to The Marauders is the only one who doesn't make a huge show of herself. Then it hit me, you're hiding something, but what? What could a lady of England have to hide?" The whole time Lily was talking she was flipping through the book in her hand. It was filled with picture and articles from this summer featuring Charlie.

"You know what your problem is Lily?" Charlie said snapping her head up to look at the girl with the blackmail book in her hands. "I'm the only Gryffindor who doesn't kiss your ass and you hate it. I don't care what you do with that book; you can tell anyone you want. The only thing you're going to do with that is take more of the attention away from you and give it to me. So go ahead tell the whole school write to the Daily Prophet and tell them. I really don't care. The only reason that I haven't told anyone is because I'm not attention seeking slut. That's your title dear and I would never dream of taking that way from you." After that Charlie grabbed her night clothes and got ready for bed. When she came back she was wearing a pair of old pajama pants of James' from first year and an old Tee shirt of Sirius that has an ink stain on the left sleeve. Charlie then climbed into bed and drew her curtain around her bed. As she lay there listening, she could hear Lily and Alice whispering to each other.

"I told you Lily you need to let it go. She has done nothing wrong to you. You're the one who keeps being mean to her best friend; if that was me who some guy I really liked kept being mean to me, tell me you wouldn't hate him?" Alice hissed.

"That different is you're a sweetheart and would never deserve to be treated that way. James on the other hand is an arrogant twit." Lily said crossing her arms.

"Will your one of the few who thinks so." Alice conceded.

"That's because I'm not fooled by his charm." Lily said with a smug smile.

Alice gave a humorless laugh. "That's funny because that's what Charlie just said about you."

"What do you want? She started it back in third year just because I told her James, no when he asked me to go to Hogsmeade." Lily hissed in the semi dark room.

Charlie lay in bed and hoped that those two didn't think they were being quiet. "Note to self never be stuck with those two and have to be quiet because I would be dead in minutes." Charlie muttered to herself.

"Lily you know I am starting to think Charlie is a little right about you, you are stuck on yourself. Did you ever stop to think that it wasn't that you said no but the fact that you screamed it in the hall? Good night Lily." Alice said rolling over.

"Whose side are you on anyways?" Lily said with a huff, but when Alice didn't answer. Lily closed her curtain saying goodnight.

About five minutes later Charlie heard Alice close her curtain and whisper, "I'm on the right side."

As she waited for them to fall asleep, she randomly selected an iPod, and set it to shuffle, not wanting to listen to the first song, so skipping to the next. As she listened, she smiled ironically at the lyrics.

_I'm sitting in a room,  
Made up of only big white walls and in the hall  
There are people looking through  
The window in the door  
they know exactly what we're here for._

Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be.

You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from,  
Don't you know by now,  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have.

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style.

If you let me I could,  
I'd show you how to build your fences,  
Set restrictions, separate from the world.  
The constant battle that you hate to fight,  
Just blame the limelight.

Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be.

And now you can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have.

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile.

Yeah, yeah you're asking for it  
With every breath that you breathe in  
Just breathe it in.  
Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk it.  
I said let's see you walk it.

Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk it.  
I said let's see you walk it.

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, yeah oh oh open wide.  
Yeah, oh oh open wide,  
'Cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style.

The song finished, and she switched the iPod off, putting in the drawers beside her bed. She listened intently for evidence that her dorm mates were fast asleep.

Charlie waited another 30 minutes then slipped out of bed grabbing her slippers and book and tiptoed to the door. In the hall she put her slippers on and crept down the girls stairs to the common the darkened room, Charlie cast a blindfold spell on the slumbering portrait, and lumos to light up the room. The common room was completely empty; so she quietly opened the door to the boys staircase and, removing the spell on the Fat Lady, slipped inside.

After closing the door quietly behind her, Charlie turned around to see all four boys looking at her. She noted that they already had their beds turned around. When ever they had sleepovers the boys would always put their beds in a four point star around the wood burning stove in the middle of the room. Charlie walked over to Remus's bed; he pulled the covers back and she climbed in.

"So what took you so long Shadow?" Frank asked.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "I got into a fight with the Princess

James looked right at her. "You didn't hit or hex her did you?"

Charlie whole face fell visibly. "No James, I didn't hit or hex her." Then she smiled at him "But it's nice to know that you knew she would do something that would warrant me hitting her.

"So what happened then Shadow?" Sirius asked.

Charlie told them what had happened with Lily when she got back to her dorm. When she was done they were all shocked into silence.

Then James shook his head. "I don't believe Lily wouldn't be that mean."

Charlie threw her hands in the air. "You're right; Prongs I'm lying so that you won't like Lily anymore." Charlie grabbed her book and tapped the cover which grows and changes into a black scrap book. She tossed it to James. "I had a feeling you wouldn't believe me so I made sure that I nicked this off her night stand."

James opened the book and started going through the pages. Each page either had a picture and an article of Charlie or just an article containing her name, with the name of the paper and the date in Lily's handwriting. James dropped the book open on his bed and looked at Charlie. "Shadow I'm really sorry please forgive me for not believing you."

The heartbroken look on James's face melted Charlie heart in a second; she knew just how much it took for him to apologize for being wrong. She climbed off of Remus's bed and goes to James. "Prongs forget about this. It is between me and Lily, and no one else. I don't want you to get in the middle of it. I'll fix things between me and Lily by the time you get her to go out with you. I promise." She gave him a smile that he returned. James hugged her. "Shadow, you're the best! What would we do without you?" Charlie laughed and punched him lightly in the arm. "About the same, just worse."

As they were hugging, the book fell off of James's bed and slid closed. Sirius reached down and picked it up. "Wow Shadow you look beautiful. I didn't know you could look like that," Sirius said staring at the picture.

"Wow Padfoot, thanks for letting me know how ugly you thought I was." Charlie said rolling her eyes.

Sirius looked up at her. "No not ugly. Just Charlie one of the guys, but in these you're breathtaking like Prongs and Moony's mother's; a classy lady."

Charlie narrowed one eyebrow while raising the other and gave a little shake of her head. "What?"

Sirius looked at her, while cocking his head on one side. "Before this year you were just one of the guys…Someone who liked to play sports and get into trouble with us. Now you're a girl; someone who is soft and gentle." He held up his hands "Before this year you were Charlie the bloke, who wore a suit. Now you're Charlotte the beautiful Lady who wears skirts."

"Sirius you're so full of it sometimes. I'm the same person I was before the summer. I still like to play sports and get into trouble with you guys nothing changed." Charlie looked at the other boys, uncomfortably. "Right?"

The other boys looked startled for a minute and then quickly answered. "Right,"

"Yeah,"

"Umm sure." That was Remus.

Charlie stood up "Oh this is ridiculous! I'm the same person I've always been. I just grew up a little, but so did you. Were all changing; its part of life."

Remus stood up and went to her. "Come here Charlie." He placed his arm around her and led her back to his bed, sitting her down. Then bent down and grabbed her hands, "Look Shadow, you're right and so is Padfoot. You have changed, but like you said its something we all have to do. The important thing is that we change together and still be here for one another."

Charlie took one of her hands out of his and touched his face, then in a stage whisper said. "You're too smart for them."

He laughed and answered, "So are you, Shadow." Then he stood up and sat next to her. "Now down to the business of why you're here… "

Charlie sighed and fell back across his bed. "I was kinda hoping you forgot about that."

"Why?" Frank asked.

'Charlie arched her back tipping her head back to look at him, without sitting up, end incidentally giving them a glance of her rapidly increasing cleavage. "Because, little lion I don't know how you're going to react to the truth."

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW WHAT EVER YOUR THINKING I WOULD LOVE TO HERE IT. ALSO PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO TAKE MY POLL ON MY PROFILE LOVE TO KNOW WHO YOU GUYS THINK CHARLIE SHOULD BE WITH.**

**A/N: HEY IF ANYONE HAS ANY SONG IDEA FOR THE STORY PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN ETHER A PM OR IN THE REVIEWS. I CAN'T PROMISE I'LL USE THEM BUT IF YOU LEAVE THE NAME OF THE SONG AND THE BAND NAME I WOULD LOVE TO TAKE A LOOK. ANY KIND OF MUSIC WOULD BE GREAT THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE.**


	6. Coming Clean

**A/N: NOTHING NOTHING I OWN NOTHING NOT HARRY POTTER'S WORLD OR ANY OF THE SONGS. I'M JUST USING THEM FOR MY OWN SICK AMUSEMENT.**

**A/N: FRIST I MUST THANK LEANNE FOR BEING A WONDERFUL BETA AND A HUGE HELP. EVEN HURT SHE STILL GETS THESE CHAPTERS BACK FAST. :) ALSO I HAVE TO THANK LEANNE AND INUPUPPY1596 FOR REVIEWING MEANS A LOT GIRLS. THANKS. NEXT I HAVE TO THANK 3 MISS UNLUCKY, HERE. KNOWS. NOT., INUPUPPY 1596, AND Xx VIOLET ASHES xX FOR ADDING ME TO THERE FAVORITES LIST, AND HERE. KNOWS. NOTS., INUPUPPY 1596, KAIKAI 92, LEANNE, AND RUGGLET FOR ALL ADDING ME TO THERE ALERTS LIST. THANK YOU ALL.**

**A/N: AND TO ALL THAT ARE READY THATS FOR GIVING MY STORY A SHOT AND PLEASE MORE REVIEWS I'M DIEING WITHOUT THEM.**

**Chapter 6 - Coming Clean.**

Remus shook his head to clear it "Shadow nothing you could say will make us stop being your friend."

Charlie sat up at that and turned her body so she was facing the boys and crossed her legs. "First of all you don't know that, so hold your thought. Secondly, that's not really what I'm worried about any more. I'm more worried that you all will look at me differently, but whatever; let's just get this over with. What do you want to know first?"

"Why don't we ever see your parents?" Remus asked.

Charlie looked down and started fiddling with the cord on her pants "Because I don't. I haven't seen my parents since about a week before I moved to England . They came to the school I was at in Sleepy hollow and told me that they weren't my real parents, but my aunt and uncle, and that my real parents wanted me to come here. My father or uncle, I guess, gave me a packet that had everything I would need to know and left. If there is anything I need to know they go through my housekeeper and she tells me. If I need anything signed, I fax it to them and they fax it back. So for the most part I can do whatever I want with out anyone to tell me no. My house keeper can't even tell me what to do; my parents gave me permission to replace her if I should choose. When I get into trouble here they send a letter home to my house in London . My housekeeper reads it and as longs as they don't have to sign and return anything then she just throws it away."

"That must suck." James said sympathetically.

Charlie just shrugged her shoulders, "not really, I mean it's nothing I'm not used to. You know how I stay her for the holidays then go home for the summer? Well I did that then too, but because my parents told me to."

"Wait… your parents told you not to come home?" Sirius asked, outraged

Charlie shrugged in response. "It's not that big a deal," she said dismissively.

"So what would they do once you did come home? Frank asked.

"They made me take lessons all summer. One would end, then I would go to another. The only time I didn't have lessons was The 4th of July."

"Why?" Sirius asked.

Charlie laughs "Because that's Independence Day; the day we claimed our freedom from England ."

"Oh."

"Yeah well… it's no big deal… really! I liked my lessons I got to learn a lot of different things." Charlie said with a look of complete honesty.

"What kind of lessons did you take?" Frank asked.

"All sorts, art, defense, dance, you name it, I probably took it at least once." Charlie said laughing

"Why don't you talk to us during the first and last months of summer?" Remus asked.

Charlie smiled, "Lessons – I'm booked solid during those times."

"Lessons for what?" James asked.

"It's funny because these lessons were set up by my real parents years ago. They are lessons in being a lady. It seems they set them up that way; that way I would have some kind of life during the summer. Well kind of anyway – the first half of the lessons were set up by them. Then the second half were added after their deaths."

"What is the second half?"

"How to run a house like a lady, you know order the stuff around, throwing parties and balls that sort of thing They were added because those were things my mom was going to teach me herself. " Charlie said looking a little sad.

"How did they die? Do you know?" Remus asked gently.

Charlie nodded her head. "yeah I know. Death Eaters killed them. They wanted my parents to join them, but they stood in their way. So they killed them."

"What! That's terrible, how old were you?" James asked.

"It was five months after my third birthday; it will be 12 years this November."

"Where we're you at when it happened?" James asked quietly

Charlie closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she tried to refrain from crying. "I was there; we had just gotten back from a family vacation in Napa Valley, CA. We were only home a few hours, all in bed because we got back late. The intruder alarm went off indicating that there was someone trying to break in my mom had just enough time to put me in a closet with some really good charms on it to keep the Death Eaters from seeing it when they came. My dad tried to fight them he even took a few out. I don't know if he killed them or just wounded them really bad, but in the end there was too many of them and they killed him. Then they tried to get my mom to still join them, but she wouldn't; they tried to use me against her saying that if she didn't join that they would kill her then find me and kill me. Well my mom knew they would never find me and told them that at least her daughter would grow up knowing that her mom and dad died standing up for what they believed in. So they killed her. About an hour or so the Aurors showed up. They could see the door to my closet but they couldn't hear me because of the silencing charm my mom put on in and I was too scared to come out." Charlie gave a little laugh, "Who knows what would have happened to me if it wasn't for this one Auror who noticed all the pictures of a little girl around the house and noticed that my bed wasn't made. He came looking for me and found me in my closet crying on the floor. I owe him my life; all that I know about him is his first name and that he has a little boy about my age. I can't even remember what he looks like really."

Frank looked sad and said "So young to be left alone."

"Yeah, well, I don't really remember any different so it's not that big a deal to me. If anything I now know what do if I have any kids. "Charlie said

"What do you mean?" James asked, looking thoughtful.

"Well my parents did have a plan but it wasn't very good. They had everything set up for me, everything but who I was to live with. The only reason my aunt and uncle got me was because their will didn't state anyone specific so my closest living relatives got me. So now I know that if the only thing I get right in my will for them it's going to be who they live with. I won't leave it to chance and have them placed just anywhere. The person I leave my kids with will love them like I would, will raise them like I would or at least know how I would want them to be raised and try to follow my wishes." Charlie stared into space. She then shook her head. "What else did you want to know boys?"

"Why didn't you tell us who you really are in all this time?" Remus asked a little hurt.

Charlie gave a shaky laugh. "Why? So I can have people treat me different because of a title I was born into? No thank you. Did you know that it took for me to fire my hand maid to get my staff to stop calling me Lady, madam, or any other title? I mean I did hire her back a few days later because she has a little girl, is really good at her job, and is the only one who is even close to my age. Also she wasn't really sacked; the whole time it was really her paid vacation but it worked. This summer made me sick I hated it. I spent the whole summer with people kissing my arse because of a last name that I haven't used since I was three. When all I wanted to do was be with you guys."

"But that doesn't explain why you didn't tell us?" James said.

Charlie looks at him. "Doesn't it? Prongs I'm sure you guys have guessed by now that I don't have any close friends back in America . That's because I didn't trust anyone. The few people I was friends with were only my friends because they though I could get them free clothes from my mother. You think I have kept things from you guys? Ha that's nothing, at my old school no one knew who my mother was until three years before l moved here. You should have seen how many people who wanted to be my friend when the truth came out; the point is I didn't want that from you guys. If you guys had started treating me different because of whom my parents were l think l would have had to jump from the tower window or something."

Sirius got off his bed and walks to where Charlie sat on Remus bed and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Shadow if we do start to treat you differently it won't be because of your last name or what your parents did or do for a living. It will because of two things one you are quickly becoming the most beautiful girl in this school, even prettier then Lily. Right James?"

Everyone looked at James who was looking Charlie right in the eyes;they all wondered what he would say."Right Padfoot."

Charlie eyes widened and started flashing light green and pink to show that she was happy and felt loved. Sirius didn't see it - only James and Remus did so he continued with what he was saying. "And the other reason why we would ever treat you any different is because you have something we don't."

Charlie turned to him confused and asked, "What's that then?"

Sirius grinned lecherously. "Huge boobs."

Charlie grabbed Remus' pillow and hit him with it." Thanks Sirius; now tell me how you really feel." Laughing Charlie kept hitting him with the pillow. "Go back to your own bed you horny dog."

Sirius got up and went back to his own bed laughing; when Charlie threw Remus' pillow at the back of his head and it hit him. He picked it up and threw it back.

"Okay you two can we not throw my pillow all around and get back to business?" Remus said shaking his head with a smile.

"Oh go on you party pooper ask your questions." Charlie said laughing, throwing the pillow at him instead.

"Thank you. Now how is that you remember as much as you do but still had to have your aunt and uncle tell you that you weren't your real parents?" Remus asked, putting the pillow behind his head and laying back.

Charlie sighed, "They blocked it from me. Right after it happened I had a mental breakdown; I wouldn't eat, sleep, talk, nothing. For about a year it was like that, I lost more weight then a three year old ever should. They had to keep me announce and treat me like a coma patient – the few times they did wake me up I would scream bloody murder and lose control of my magical abilities. They were at a loss as to what to do for the best. All they knew was if they didn't do something soon I was going to die. Well about a year after I was amended the man who saved me had heard about what was going on and came to see me. I guess once he showed up I stopped screaming and he got me to eat. He was also the only one that I would talk to the only thing I kept saying was 'please make it stop, make it go away, it hurts please. 'I was holding my head. So he must have guessed that I meant the memory; he told the doctors that they should block the memories from me until I was a little older then slowly give them back piece by piece and let me deal with it bit by bit. Well the doctors talked it over with my mother and father they agreed, but instead of doing what he said, they just kept it blocked until I got here and made the goblins undo the block. After all the blocks came off it was so bad all the memories came flooding back and I almost lost it all over again. I'm just glad that I got the blocks taken care of before I broke them all."

The four boys looked at each other then back to Charlie. "Shadow what do you mean before you broke them all? Are you trying to tell yes that you broke some of them?" Sirius asked coarsely

Charlie looks at him confused and said "Yes, all my life I have been breaking them. I would have dreams about England and France the places we lived. I even broke the part of being in the hospital and losing control and hurting people. That happened one day when I was about seven or eight, I got so mad at my aunt and uncle because they once again sent a letter saying that I should stay at school for Christmas and I started to lose control. That when part of the memories came to me I couldn't remember anything other then all the people I hurt and it scared me so much that I calmed down and it made me work extra hard; it controlled my magic." Charlie said looking ashamed

"I tried to ask my aunt and uncle about it many times but they were always too busy but once the blocks came off I knew why."

"They sent a letter along explaining the rest, but that's it I plan to one day confront them with everything and make them explain everything to me but I want to wait until I'm out of school and on my own – that way they can't try and do something stupid. All though what that could be I have no idea. It's not like they can take me out of here because my real parents said I had to go here. I really don't see them coming here and trying to run my life because that would mean they had to give up there own lives for me and that's not going to happen so I'm not sure what they could do but I'm guessing they can think of something. Why did you want to know if I broke them before?" Charlie said looking at Sirius in question.

Remus answered for Sirius. "Because only a really powerful witch or wizard can break a memory block charm; it's not something the average can do."

"Oh… well, that doesn't really surprise me because my brain is where most of my magic is so it makes sense that someone would have a hard time to control it. I just wish I knew who the man was."

James sat up straight, "I have an idea… why not write to my father? He's an Auror and I'm sure he can get his hands on your case file and find out who the Auror was that saved you seeing as he would have had to do a report."

Charlie looked unsure. "Do you think he would?"

James laughed. "For you anything; you should hear how our parents talk about you. I swear they talk about you like you're a bloody saint or something. I think they block out the fact that you get into as much trouble as we do."

Charlie ducked her head to hide her embarrassment. "Shut up they do not."

Remus who was lying across his bed nudged Charlie who was sitting on the edge of his bed with his toe in the side. "They really do; they'll spend the first hour that we're home giving us the run down of our wrongdoings. Then the next two telling us how we should follow your lead and how you're such a delightful young lady who has a good head on her shoulders, how we need to be more like you. The best part is we never lie once when we tell them we try but you're just too good at what you do." All the boys were laughing and nodding their Charlie finally looked at Remus to swat him he saw that her eyes are a dark purple indicating her embarrassment. It stopped him in his tracks and he looked at her and asked, "Why do your eyes change colors with your moods?"

That stopped her hand in midair; she let it drop on the bed. "Why won't you really look at us in the eyes? What did you see in the sky today on the platform right before Sirius parents showed up?"

Charlie sighed for what felt like the hundredth time tonight. "This is the part that I was dreading the most."

She put her hands to her face then ran them up and through her hair as she took a deep breath. "I can't tell you why they change colors with my mood they just do. It's like trying to explain why muggle-borns have magic – it's just something there born with, and yes Leo each color means a different emotion and, yes Prongs I know what some of them mean. No Moony I don't know what they all mean because most of the time when they change I'm not looking in a mirror so I don't know what color they change so for the most part I don't even know what color they're changing and no Padfoot I'm not going to tell you what they mean because then I would have no way of hiding what I'm really feeling, you will just have figure it out like you would with a normal girl."

All the boys were shocked into silence for a few minutes until James broke it "Damn your good." he said with a look of pure amazement.

Charlie just laughed and shook her head. "No not really I just know you guys."

"Okay what am I thinking now?" Sirius asked.

Charlie rolled her eyes but answers anyway, "umm something to do with sex?"

Sirius eyes went big. "Can you read minds too?"

That made Charlie lose it; she fell over backwards on the bed laughing, "Sirius you don't have to read minds to know that, hell you don't even have to know you well to know that."

Charlie stopped laughing and sat up. "But yes in a way; I can read minds but only some things and only if I look into your eyes. I can only see what you're thinking at that moment and whether it is the truth or not. I can't however stop it, block it, or control it in anyway and as far as I know neither can anyone whose eyes I should look into."

Charlie stopped for a moment to think about how to word her next statement. "You guys know what Occlumency is right? You know, blocking ones mind from a mental attack. Well Dumbledore had wanted to teach it to me; thinking it might help. Before we even started he asked if he could enter my mind, using Legilimency which is the name given to the process of attacking someone's mind to see their thoughts and memories. He wanted to see if whatever these powers are, if… well maybe they're in my head somewhere. At first I didn't want him to because, well, lets face it – we have done some pretty fucked up shit and gotten away with it." This got the boys to laugh.

"Well, of course he knew that would be the reason why I wouldn't want him in my mind and he promised that nothing would come of what he learned in there. I finally agreed but when he tried he couldn't. He tried so hard that he almost passed out. Then he said he wanted to try it when I was sleeping to see if my defenses were down. So one day last year I claimed I had a headache and want to the hospital wing like he told me to. I went to sleep there and he came in. The next morning he was sitting by my bed and said that he couldn't get in my mind –That I must have been born with some sort of block, for there was nothing he could do to help me. He also said that there was a very good chance that if I ever looked into someone's eyes long enough that I might be able to see more then just what they were thinking at that moment, whether they were telling the truth, but I never tried and I'm not sure if I want to." Charlie said looking down.

"I try not to look into people eyes as it is because I feel like its invading their privacy. I mean l hate the fact that if people knew what it meant when my eyes change color then people would know what I am thinking all the time and the only way to stop that is to control my emotions… but what person has total control over there emotions? I won't lie I have looked into all of your eyes at one point or another but I swear I didn't mean to. It's just sometimes I look up at you and you're looking at me and well, before I can look away it's there. Sorry. "She finished looking as if she would rather be anywhere else then in that the room with her best friends.

After Charlie finished telling her story the boys were quiet for some time when Frank finally broke the silence. "Is that why your aunt and uncle sent you away?"

Charlie just nodded a yes.

Frank nodded, but he was still confused. "And you were scared that we would be like them and leave you too?"

Again Charlie nodded. Then out of nowhere four pillows hit her on all sides as the boys launched an attack. "Oi watch it. I'm a Lady." Charlie said then proceeded to throw the pillows back.

"You're not a Lady; you're nothing but our sister." James said mirroring one of Charlie favorite movies.

"I am to, a Lady, Lily even said so." Charlie said sticking out her tongue in a very un-ladylike manner.

Remus looked at the two and shook his head. "Shadow if you're a lady I'll kiss Padfoot."

Sirius not really paying attention to what was being said. "Yeah what Moony said," Then, as his brain caught up with his mouth he shouted. "Wait no leave me out of it."

When everyone was laughing at Sirius, that was when Charlie took her chance and pounced on Remus throwing him back against the bed,'straddled his waist and using a non-verbal spell, pinned his hands firmly above his head.'

"Not a lady, ay, well I'm going to show how much of a lady I'm NOT." With those words Charlie started to tickle him until he screamed for mercy. When she finally stopped, she leaned down with her hands on his chest and whispered in his ear; her hair fell like a curtain around them , giving them a moment's privacy'"I will collect on your bet one of these days Remus Lupin I promise you that." Then she used her hands to push herself up and looked down at him only to find him staring straight back at her. Their eyes locked and she could see how much he desired her physically and something more that she knew he was unsure of. She only looked for a second before turning away and removing herself from his body. She was still smiling the same smile as before; so the other boys saw nothing pass between them.

After a moment, Charlie realized that she was no longer around her four best friends, who happened to be guys. She was now around four teenage guys with raging hormones who happened to be her best friends, and for that, latter reason she decided to ignore what she knew she saw in Remus eyes.

Charlie released Remus from her hold and he sat up and hugged her from behind. "Shadow, not trying to go all girly on you but you're our best friend and we would do anything thing for you, you never have to hide anything from us we're here for you know matter what. Right guys?" Remus said, looking to the other boys.

Sirius, James, and Frank all shared a look and chimed in unison. "Right."

James stood up and went to Charlie. "Give me your ipod."

"What? Why?" Charlie asked, confused as she handed the ipod to James.

"Because I have been inspired, guys come over here. Charlie stay." James said and he walked away to the other side of the room followed by the rest of their friends. .

After a few minutes of talking in quiet voices so that Charlie couldn't hear they finally broke apart and turned to Charlie.

"Okay, we're going to close the curtains around the bed now until we're ready. Now know peeking; one of us will move the curtains when we're ready."

Charlie sat on the bed waiting for about five minutes before the curtain moved to the side. Standing before her were her four male best friends. Except what she now saw standing in front of her was her four male best friends in women's clothes. Each boy was wearing a pair of black hot pants and matching crop top with silver heels.

Charlie was so shocked by the sight before her that all she could do was stare with her mouth open – laughter catching in her throat and making her choke – while the boys start to sing. The song they were singing was from The Bratz movie and the song was called Best Friends.

We'll be your friends for sure.

Best Friends  
You know we'll never let each other down  
We're best friends  
No matter what, we'll always be around  
When you need someone to talk to  
Girl, you can count on us to be  
Your best friends

When you're glad, when you're sad  
We will be right here  
Anything you go through  
Call us up, and share  
That's what friends are for  
We won't end our need  
Any burden that you carry  
Won't be lost to bear

'Cause you know that we can read  
Each other's minds  
And we've got each other's backs all the time.  
So we just thought that  
We would let you know  
We'll be your friends for sure.

Best Friends  
You know we'll never let each other down  
We're best friends  
No matter what, we'll always be around  
When you need someone to talk to  
Girl, you can count on us to be  
Your best friends

Girlfriend, count on us.  
We will be around whenever you need us.  
Friends for life. Yes, indeed.  
We've got each other's back.  
Remember me.  
Put your hands up  
Raise your hands up  
Put up a hand for your best friends

Best Friends  
You know we'll never let each other down  
We're best friends  
No matter what, we'll always be around  
When you need someone to talk to  
Girl, you can count on us to be  
Your best friends  
Best Friends  
Best Friends  
Best Friends  
Girl, you can count on us to be  
Your best friends

When they were done with their song and dance routine all Charlie could do was sit there and laugh. When she was done laughing Charlie got up and went to her best friends, hugging each of them in turn. Nothing else was said that night but all four Marauders knew that from this day forward things would be different for them. They now had an open friendship, and privately, both Charlie and Remus felt something more than friendship; something much more serious.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW WHAT EVER YOUR THINKING I WOULD LOVE TO HERE IT. ALSO PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO TAKE MY POLL ON MY PROFILE LOVE TO KNOW WHO YOU GUYS THINK CHARLIE SHOULD BE WITH.**

**A/N: HEY IF ANYONE HAS ANY SONG IDEA FOR THE STORY PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN ETHER A PM OR IN THE REVIEWS. I CAN'T PROMISE I'LL USE THEM BUT IF YOU LEAVE THE NAME OF THE SONG AND THE BAND NAME I WOULD LOVE TO TAKE A LOOK. ANY KIND OF MUSIC WOULD BE GREAT THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE.**


	7. Broken Rose Tinted Glasses

**A/N: I WOULD LOVE TO THANK LEANNE FOR ALL HER WONDERFUL HELP EVEN WITH TEST TO STUDY FOR. ALSO PERMANENTLY LOST IN THOUGHT FOR ADDING ME TO YOUR ALERTS LIST.**

**A/N: JAMES GETS A LITTLE GRABY ....LETS FIND OUT WHY :)**

**Chapter 7 - Broken Rose Tinted Glasses **

The next morning five very tired Marauders slowly made their way down to the Great Hall for a late breakfast, "I thank the gods for Saturdays," Frank said sleepily. The others murmured their agreement. As they made their way into the Great Hall, they happily noted that most of their classmates have already been and gone. That left the Great Hall relatively quite.

After the five sat down at the Gryffindor table, James turned to Charlie who was sitting across from him in between Remus and Frank. "Charlie? What are you going to do if Lily or someone else tells everyone about you being Lady La Fay?"

Charlie stopped mid bite of her eggs and sits her fork down. She seemed deep in troubled thought for a moment. Then with a sigh she replied. "I don't really know James. I'm hoping that it doesn't happen until I'm at least 16, but if it does then all I can hope is that if I keep my head down – everyone will get bored with the news like they always do."

Charlie then gave James a small sad smile and then went back to eating until Frank asked, "Why when your 16?"

"Sixteen is when my family law says that the females have to claim their titles in the wizarding world. We have to claim it when were 13 in the muggle world because at the time the law was made that was when women usually got married." Charlie spoke going back to drinking her coffee.

After breakfast the five friends were on their way back to the common room to get their brooms – having decided to go and do some flying – when they noticed Lily coming their way from the library. James told the others that he would meet them later. Not really in the mood to watch their friend get shot down again, the four friends walked away, shaking their heads.

As James reached Lily she stopped and looked at him with great annoyance. "Look Potter I'm not in the mood to fight with you about why I won't date you. I have to find a book that one of my roommates took without asking. So if you will excuse me I have to go." Lily spoke firmly as she tried to push past him, but James grasped her under the arm and directed her to an unused class room.

"What do you think your doing? Unhand me" Lily says as she tried to break James' hold on her.

James however didn't let or go or say a word to her until he had her in a classroom with the door locked. When he finally turned to her, Lily could see the angry look burning deep in his bright hazel eyes. The effect scared her enough to make her to take a few steps further back into the room and away from him.

"What is this all about Potter? I do have things to do" Lily said again trying to hide her fear; she'd never seen him in such a rage.

All morning James hadn't been able to think of nothing else but how cold hearted Lily could be. It made him angry to think of anyone hurting one of his best friends, but to have the girl he believed to be in love with being the one to hurt one of them. Well, that hurt worse then anything she had done so far. When he saw her walking their way he knew he had to say something to her.

When he reached her however, she had the nerve to throw the book up in his face. Without thinking he grabbed her and dragged into the classroom so that if she started yelling at him no passer by would hear what they were fighting about. Now she was looking at him with a touch of fear in her eyes – good, she had to know that she couldn't treat his friends in that way.

"It's about this book Lily." James said as he pulled the shrunken black scrapbook from his pocket.

Lily gasped, "Where did you get that? Did Charlie give it to you? She did, didn't she when she came crying to you?" Lily asks getting angrier and angrier.

James looked at Lily with something mixed with heartbreak and self loathing. "Lily how could you do this? Charlie has done nothing to you. Aside from argue with you. Whatever is going on between us is just that, it's between us. Why are you going after my friends?" The sound of pain in James voice almost broke Lily's heart. _Almost_.

"Well you're just so sure of yourself aren't you? This has nothing to do with you James; it's between Charlie and me." Lily spoke almost mirroring Charlie's words from last night.

That made James start to think, there was something more to the two girls fighting then he was lead to believe. What it was he couldn't be sure, but he would have to find out.

While James was deep in thought Lily tried to steal the book that was held loosely in his hands, but James' Seeker reflexes were having none of that. Just as she snaked a hand out to get it James pulled it up quickly out of reach.

James glared down at Lily with a look of pure venom in his eyes. "You know Lily, Charlie is right about you; you're not this sweet girl everyone thinks you are. You're a cold hearted vindictive bitch. Who thinks they're better then everyone else."

Lily spluttered. "Me? What about you? You're the one who walks are this place like he owns it or something."

James got a steely glint in his eye as he leant down close to Lily's ear. "I do own it, or rather my family does."

James straightened up and walked to the door; before opening it he turned back to Lily with defeat evident in his expression. " You won Lily. I won't ask you out anymore, because anyone who sets out to hurt someone like that – someone who has done nothing wrong other then be a good friend. That isn't someone I wish to be with. Oh and go ahead and think me a hypocrite. I don't care because my friends and I don't try to ruin someone else's life with things they don't understand. I know that you already stopped to think about why Charlie was trying to keep this a secret, but did it ever once cross your mind that if Charlie really had this charmed life that she wouldn't want the world to know that she was the youngest daughter of the Royal Family? It's just something to think about the next time you want to destroy someone." James then turned on his heel and slammed the door closed behind him.

Once the door slammed shut Lily sank into the nearest chair. _What have I done? _She thought to herself_ "What have I done? What did I almost do? James was right."_ Lily couldn't stop herself from shuddering at those words._ 'I didn't think about why she was trying to hide. I can't believe how James acted though. I have never seen him so angry. He really cared about his friends. I wonder if he has feelings for Charlie and that's why he acted the way he did.' _Something in those words sent Lily's inside screaming. Shaking off the feeling Lily sat and tried to think how to try and fix her moment of stupidly.

As James made his way back to his room he couldn't help but think about the look in Lily's eyes when he [hurled] his parting shot. _She looked, dare he say it, sad._As he entered his room he threw the book that started this pain in his chest at the wall. Storming around his room he noticed Charlie's ipod sitting on his night stand where one or more has sat since first year. _That girl always had something lying around there room. _On his side it was her iPod's, on Remus's it was her books, Sirius it was her clothes._ She had a lot of weird clothes. _In their first year she took to wearing their clothes. She would take them and either wear them to bed or change them a bit to look different and fit her. James and the other boys didn't understand that –they knew she had enough money to buy anything she wanted. Frank was forced to share his space with her art supplies.

James wondered idly as he picked up her ipod if she even noticed that she did that. _Probably not,_James turned Charlie's ipod over in his hands starting to wonder when life had gotten so hard. Just a few years ago he was a mostly carefree first year who hung out with his friends, pulled pranks, and when Charlie managed to trick him in to it he studied. Now he was in love with a girl who hated him and in turn there was equal hate between his best friend and said girl. Now he wasn't sure how he felt about her.

As James turned the ipod over in his hand; he accidentally turned it on. At first he didn't notice to deep in though until he heard the music blare out of the head phones. Carefully he put the headphones in his ears and listened.

As the music washed over him he couldn't help but laugh at how this girlie song could fit him so perfectly right now. Looking down he read the words. Taylor Swift - Tell me why. He sat back and listened to the words closely.

I took a chance, I took a shot  
And you might think I'm bulletproof, but I'm not  
you took a swing, I took it hard  
And down here from the ground I see who you are

[Chorus]  
I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
You tell me that you love me then cut me down

_'Okay, so she never said that.' James thought to himself_

And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run For cover when you're around  
And here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why

You could write a book on how to ruin someone's perfect day  
Well I get so confused and frustrated  
Forget what I'm trying to say, oh  
I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I got no one to believe in  
You tell me that you want me, then push me around

_'or that she wanted me' James sighed glumly_

And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're around  
Here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why

Why…do you have to make me feel small  
So you can feel whole Inside  
Why…do you have to put down my dreams  
So you're the only thing on my mind

[Chorus]  
I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
You tell me that you want me then cut me down  
I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I've got no one to believe in  
You ask me for my love then you push me around  
Here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why  
Why, tell me why

I take a step back, let you go

I told you I'm not bulletproof  
Now you know

James sighed when the song ended. _'Well on the plus side at least guys aren't around to see me acting like a whiny girl. They would never let me live it down.' _

Just then a thought hit him. _'Shit I was supposed to meet them at the field. They're going to be wondering what took me so long. Should I tell them or will Charlie kill me?_

What that thought James jumped off his bed and got his broom. _'Not tell her. If I do then she will just be mad at me for interfering. _With the decision made, James happily made his way down to the field to have a fun day with his friends and try to forget this bad morning.

Meanwhile Charlie was storming back to the field having just run into Lily. Literally.

She'd been walking past unused classrooms looking for James when Lily walked out of the door slamming right into Charlie. Upon impact Charlie's head jerked up to look right into Lily's eyes – attempting to find out what just happened between James and Lily. After seeing the truth in Lily's eyes, Charlie turned on her heel and without a word to Lily stormed down the hall back to the field.

_'I'm going to kill him. Why couldn't he just leave well enough alone?' Charlie thought as she made her way though the big double doors._

**A/N: THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND DON'T FORGET TO TAKE THE POLL ON MY PROFILE I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT ALL MY READERS THINK. PLEASE REVIEW GO ON HIT THE LITTLE GREEN BUTTON. COMING SOON CHAPTER 8 !!!!!!!!**

**A/N: HEY IF ANYONE HAS ANY SONG IDEA FOR THE STORY PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN ETHER A PM OR IN THE REVIEWS. I CAN'T PROMISE I'LL USE THEM BUT IF YOU LEAVE THE NAME OF THE SONG AND THE BAND NAME I WOULD LOVE TO TAKE A LOOK. ANY KIND OF MUSIC WOULD BE GREAT THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE.**


	8. Her knights, Their Princess

**A/N: OWN NOTHING**

**A/N: HELLO MY WONDERFUL READERS I'M SORRY WE TOOK SO LONG BUT MY WONDERFUL BETA HAD TEST AND I'M USELESS WITHOUT HER. ANYWAYS HERE YOU GO READ ON MY WONDERFUL READERS READ REVIEW AND VOTE DAMN IT. THANKS LEANNE**

**Chapter 8 - Her Knights; Their Princess**

As Charlie reached the field she saw James and the other boys already flying around. Standing in the middle of the field Charlie yelled with everything she had. "JAMES CHARLES POTTER GET YOUR FUCKING ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW." All the boys landed quickly as they could around Charlie. James who looked alarmed ran to her only to be punched in the arm so hard that he fell down.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked from the ground, rubbing the spot where her fist had made contact.

"You just couldn't leave well enough alone could you? You just had to say something to her didn't you? You had to go and say something stupid, how do expect her to go out with you now?" Charlie nearly screamed as she paced in the circle the boys formed around her.

"How the hell did you find out, it only happened about an hour ago?" James asked, still on the ground.

Charlie stopped walking around the circle like a caged animal and glared down at him. "I went looking for you when you didn't show up and I ran into Lily. Literally! Well seeing as – like everyone else in this godforsaken school – Lily has good four or five inches on me. When I ran into her I looked up just as she looked down and well, let's just say we connected."

James stood up, still rubbing his arm and glared down at her 4'6" frame. "What the hell is your problem? It's not like you wouldn't have done the same, and I though you hated Lily anyways?"

Charlie threw her hands up in the air, she was getting extremely agitated. "You just don't get it do you? This is my problem not yours. I don't need you four to fight my battles for me. I'm a fucking big girl who has been taking care of herself for a very long time now. And I don't hate Lily, James. What I hate is that she dragged you into this."

James looked at her confused and asked, puzzled. "What do you mean that she dragged me into it?"

Charlie realized that she said more then she wanted to and quickly turned away. "Nothing, just forget it. I really have to go."

Charlie turned on her heel and strode away. She made it all the way from the middle of the field to the Gryffindor stands when James caught her and pulled her back. "No you said she dragged me into it! I have a right to know what I was dragged into." James said, his voice rising angrily.

Charlie glared up at him defiantly. "Let me and all of this go James. You were never meant to be in the middle and I'm doing my best to keep you out of it."

As Charlie tried to break free of his grasp James just pulled her back to face him grabbing both of her arms; using just enough strength to keep her still and not hurt her. "Charlie stop! Stop fucking hiding from us! Stop with all the fucking secrets; you don't have to hide from us anymore. We're not going anywhere; there is nothing you could say that would make us run away." Trying to get through to her, James shook her gently.

By this time Charlie was very angry. As she tried again to break James' hold on her, she started to beat him in the chest. "You don't get it. I can't - I don't know how to just let people in and tell them everything. I'm not you guys - you guys have had each other your whole lives. I didn't - I haven't had anyone to talk to in years. "After her little confession she collapsed on to James' chest.

Charlie started to cry into James' shirt. In the years that the four boys have known Charlie they had never seen her cry. Not when she broke four bones playing sports with them, not when she had a potion explode next to her and she was covered in painful boils or even when Malfoy pushed down the stairs and she broke her collar bone, her wrist and cracked her head open.

Now she was openly sobbing into James' shirt, her breaths coming in short gasps. When James got over the shock of having his unmovable best friend crying on him he wrapped his arms around her. With each ragged breath she took James held her tighter trying to absorb all her pain. When James came round from the shock, and gradually their friends realized what had just taken place. They gathered around, rubbing her back and trying to offer some comfort'

After a good half hour of non-stop crying, Charlie finally drew a cleansing breath and lifted her head off of James' soaked shirt and looks at him apologetically. James bent down and gave Charlie a brotherly kiss on her forehead.

Standing there staring into her wide dark blue eyes, James noticed for the first time, all the things that Remus always has to tell him. He could see all the years of pain that she was forced to endure. Her once seemingly innocent eyes now seem to hold wisdom beyond her 14 years, beyond that of even someone twice her age. James could see all the love and protectiveness that she had for him and the other guys, clearly reflected. In that single moment James realized that he would do whatever it took to make sure that she never had to feel another second of pain and unhappiness. He would protect his sister with his life. James reached up and wiped away a single tear from her reddened cheek and tucked a stray strand of hair from her ponytail, behind her ear. Then taking her face in his hand he forced her to look him in the eyes.

"Charlie Amour Logan; I love you with all my heart. You're my sister not by birth but by choice. As I stand here today before you and our fellow Marauders. I vow to do my best to protect you from any harm, unhappiness, or anything else unpleasant that might come our way. I take this vow has your best friend, your brother, your knight. From this day forward my lady you will be protected, you will be loved, you will be safe with me. I seal this vow of brotherhood, of knighthood, of best friendship with a kiss to my fair lady." As James bends head down toward Charlie's face her bright pink eyes widened .Then James kissed her on the tip of her rosy red nose.

Charlie let out a soft giggle and gave James the brightest smile he had ever seen grace her face. Taking his hands away from her face she held them in her own much smaller ones. Bringing them to her lips she kissed one then the other before looking back to James face. "Well my dear knight I in turn will make you a vow. I promise to love you, to protect you, and always be there for you to the best of my abilities. I also promise that has her lady, your protector, your sister, your best friend to always be honest and to tell you the truth. I promise to not to hide myself from you, or keep things from you. I give to you a piece of my heart, a part of my soul, and all of my trust and devotion. I love you James Charles Potter with all of my heart." When Charlie was done she stood on her toes and kissed James on the right hand corner of his mouth. When she landed back on her feet, and she looked at James and giggled from the blush that was gently creeping up James' neck and face. To save himself from embarrassment James quickly turned her to the left so that she was facing Frank.

Frank reached out and pulled her into a tight hug, hoping that if he didn't get his words right then she would at least know how he felt with his hug. When he pulled her back a few inches he did what James had done and cupped her face in his hands forcing her to look him in his eyes. Taking a moment to collect his thoughts he studied her face and noted the way her unshed tears clung to her long black eye lashes. They seemed to sweep across her otherwise pale skin. Her cheeks and nose were tinged with pink from crying. Frank seeing, how big his hand seemed when holding her tiny face was suddenly struck by how small she really was. He realized how vulnerable she seemed and realized that this tiny fey creature needed him more then had ever needed him before.

"Charlie, I love you with all that I have and all that I am. You're my best friend by choice and my sister by fate. You're always there for me no matter what. You support me, you help me, and you listen to me and give me advice when I need it. You love me for who I am and you've never given up on me. You push me to be my best while still loving me for my faults. So today I make this vow that I will always be there for you no matter what. If you ever need to talk, know that you always have my ear. I vow to protect you from harm. Harm of the mind, harm of the body and harm of your heart. You're my sister, my best friend and I promise that I will listen to you, help you, and love you. I seal this vow as your brother, your adviser, your protector, and your best friend with a kiss."

Frank bent his head and placed a kiss on Charlie's temple. When he straightened up and looked into her eyes. He saw that her bright hot pink eyes are shining with unshed tears. Her small mouth was sporting the biggest smile that he has every seen anyone wear. Seeing the truth burning bright in Franks eyes, Charlie couldn't help but open up to him just the same has he did for her.

"Oh Frankie! How your words light up my soul. I make this vow to you – the brother of my heart, my adviser of truth, my protector of my soul, and my best friend of destiny – to always tell you the truth and never hide anything from you again. Also should I ever have a problem that I can't handle myself, I will come to you. I also promise to always be there for you, to listen to you, to love you, and protect you. You now have a piece of my heart, a part of my soul, and all of my trust and devotion. I seal this vow as your lady, your sister, your best friend, and your protector with a kiss. I love you Franklin Alastor Longbottom with all of my heart."

Wanting the attention off of himself Frank took Charlie's hand and twirled her like a ballerina towards Sirius, who caught her in his waiting arms, holding her close to him with her soft tiny body pressed tight to his. Sirius couldn't help but want to keep her near him forever to protect her from all the bad things in the world. Looking deep in her eyes, Sirius couldn't understand how he had never seen all the pain that was swimming behind her happy expression**.** He recognized it as the same pain that he held in his own eyes, from not having a family like their friends.

"Charlie, I love you. You are my best friend. You understand me better then anyone. You remind me everyday not to give up on myself and give into the darkness of my family. You show me that there is goodness in this world and that there is something to fight for. You protect me even if it's from myself. You have sat awake with me for hours as I fight my demons. So I make this vow today to you my lady, my tiny protector, my family, my best friend to always be your eyes in the face of danger and to look out for you like you do for me. I promise to remind you every day that you have a family in us. I vow to take every chance to show that you are loved. I seal this vow to you Charlie Logen as your eyes, your family, your protector, and your best friend with a kiss."

Sirius then leant down and placed a kiss one on each eye. When she opened them they are shining a brighter shade of pink then before. Sirius is stunned by the color – never had he seen that color pink before in his life. He was about to ask her if her eyes made up their own colors – when she took his hands in her much smaller ones.

Smiling Charlie looked Sirius in the eye, seeing his question on his lips. She decided to distract him so that she doesn't have to try and answer the question she isn't sure of herself.

"Sirius I truly love you also. Those countless nights of all nighters helped me more then you will ever know and so for that I must thank you. I vow to always protect you no matter what the cost, because that's what family does. I promise that you will always find a family with me. I promise to love you and always be there for you when you need me. It doesn't matter where I'm at or what I'm doing I will always have your back. As your lady, your family, your protector, your best friend I give to you a piece of my heart, a part of my soul, and all of my love and devotion. I promise to always tell you the truth and never keep things about myself from you again. I seal this vow to my scout, my family, my best friend with a kiss to you Sirius Orion Black."

Standing on her tiptoes Charlie placed a soft kiss on Sirius' bottom lip. When she placed the balls of her feet back on the ground, she looked at Sirius beneath her long eye lashes. Charlie then covered her mouth from the laughter that threatened to burst out at the far away look on Sirius face.

Given Sirius' slightly dazed state, he unceremoniously gave her a small push towards Remus. Not expecting the small shove, Charlie started to fall backwards; a pair of arms caught her before she hit the ground. Looking up Charlie saw Remus giving her one of the famous Marauders grins. "You should really watch where you plant those kisses my lady. Even the strongest of men can turn to mush."

After standing up Charlie reminded Remus why she was a Marauder through and through. Turning her own weak - in - the - knees grin on him she replied, "Thank you kind sir, I'll make sure to remember that." From the look on her face, Remus had to clear his throat several times before he could speak. Looking into her wide mischievous eyes, the only thing he could think about how perfect she was, which made him wonder how anyone couldn't help but love her. She was the best person he knew. She gave everything of herself and never asked anything in return.

Taking her face in his hands and looking deep into her eyes, Remus knew in that moment that he would give her everything. "Charlotte Amour Logan; you give us everything of yourself and never ask for anything back. So today I vow to do the same for you. Every time you give of yourself to one of us, I will give something of myself to you. I will do what ever it takes to protect your secrets just like you go out of your way to protect mine. I promise to love you for who you are just has you have loved me for who I am. You never once looked at me different because of what I am, and I vow to try and make people do the same for you. I seal this vow to you as your protector, your family, your best friend with a kiss." With her face still in his hands Remus looked deep in her bright pink eyes and he knew that she was feeling love. So he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Charlie took his hands in hers and studied them for a moment. Seeing all the scars fromhis monthly transformationsseemed to jump out at her. Looking at his beautiful face, and searching his honest blue gaze. Charlie was touched by his love and understanding of her and she couldn't help but wonder how someone could know her so well and still know next to nothing, at the same time.

Placing her small hand on his cheek, Charlie was taken aback by the warmth that spread throughout her whole body, like wildfire, all from a single touch. Clearing her throat once she started to speak. "Remus Lupin, You have touched a part of my heart that I thought to be untouchable. You have reached a depth of my soul I thought to be unreachable. Your love and unfailing trust in me has helped me grow and started to tear down the walls around my heart. Your understanding of my mind and heart has opened a door that has been barred closed for years. Through your love and understanding I have been able to open up and let you and the other Marauders in. So I vow today to love you, protect you, and help you with your secret just has you have done for me. I promise to always be open and tell you the truth. As your lady, your family, your protector, your best friend I give to you a piece of my heart, a part of my soul, and all of my love and devotion. I seal this vow to you my heart, my protector, my family, my best friend with a kiss." Standing on her tiptoes Charlie gave Remus one more flash of her knee-weakening grin before doing something that shocked all the boys. Charlie stood has tall has she could while putting her hands on Remus shoulders for balance and kisses him full on the mouth.

Charlie's soft warm lips touched his and he felt something primal explode inside of him. Before she had a chance to pull away, Remus wrapped one arm around her back pulling her closer to him while placing the other one on the back of her head, granting him better access. Gently he opened his mouth, forcing her to open hers as well. Without missing a beat Charlie darted her tongue into his now open mouth. Everything forgotten, but the feel of the others mouth, they didn't seem to notice they were moving in perfect rhythm together or the heat that seem to wash over them in this primal dance they started. It was no wonder that it took James, Frank and Sirius all clearing their throats loudly to break them apart. When they did manage the looks on their faces was so priceless that it had their friends leaning on each other laughing. Remus had the good grace to blush and looked down at his feet, as he tried to control his hormones. Charlie on the other hand looked neither embarrassed nor sorry. In fact the only way that the boys could see that she was affected at all was the fact that her eyes were swirling light gray, hot pink, and light green. By this time they knew that the light gray meant she was confused. The hot pink meant that she felt loved and the light green meant that she was happy.

Sirius stopped laughing long enough to make a bad joke. "So _sweetheart_ are you going to plant one on me." Sirius finished with puckered lips and wriggling eyebrows.

Charlie smiled sweetly at him and started to walk so slowly over to him. "Sirius _love_, if you don't shut your big mouth the only thing you'll be planted with is my fist in your big trap, got it?"

With that James and Frank started laughing again because they knew – like Sirius should have – that whenever Charlie gave her sweet innocent smile it only meant that trouble [wasn't] far behind. Charlie whipped her head round to face the other two and snaps "Oh shut up you two! You're just jealous that Lily and Alice aren't kissing you."

Frank, who stopped laughing and tried to look sad, spoke "Yeah but sadly if Ally kissed me like that, I wouldn't be coherent for a year so just be glad she not. And didn't Remus tell you to watch where you place those lips – you could turn even the strongest mans brain to mush." After that Frank lost it and started laughing again. Charlie tried to glare at him but seeing all their happy faces, broke and started laughing too. Remus was the only one not laughing – but as he watched Charlie's eyes sparkle, and hair glinting in the sun – he knew she was truly the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. His senses still tingled from her kiss and before he knew it he was laughing along with his friends.

Then as if being pulled by invisible furors all four boys moved towards Charlie closing the circle they had formed around hugged her as one. While the boys were hugging her, the same song by _Lights_ called _Saviour – _that she'd been stuck on weeks before school started – began to play in her head again.

_The night is deafening  
When the silence is listening  
And I'm down on my knees  
And I know that something is missing  
Because the back of my mind is holding things I'm relying in,  
But I choose to ignore it because I'm always denying them._

I'm a bit of a manic when it's not as I plan it,  
'Cause I start losing my head  
And then I get up in a panic  
Remember, when we were kids  
And always knew when to quit it  
Are we denying a crisis, or are we scared of admitting it?

I don't want to know

I just wanna run to you,  
And break off the chains, and throw them away  
I just wanna be so much,  
And shake off the dust that turned me to rust  
Sooner than later, I'll need a saviour  
I'll need a saviour...

It won't ever change if you want it to stay the same  
I really hate it, but I know it's hard to chose if you're chained  
And when it's all you can control, 'cause you've got nothing else to hold  
You're getting tighter and tighter, it's getting harder to let it go

I don't want to know

I just wanna run to you,  
And break off the chains,  
And throw them away  
I just wanna be so much,  
And shake off the dust that turned me to rust  
Sooner than later, I'll need a saviour  
I'll need a saviour...

Stand me up and maybe I won't be so small,  
Free my hands and feet and maybe I won't always fall  
Save me

I just wanna run to you,  
And break off the chains,  
And throw them away  
I just wanna be so much  
And shake off the dust that turned me to rust  
I just wanna run to you  
And break off the chains,  
And throw them away  
I just wanna be so much  
And shake off the dust that turned me to rust  
Sooner than later, I'll need a saviour  
I'll need a saviour...

After they broke their group hug James reached over and grabbed Charlie's chin gently tilting her head up to him. "Now Charlie is the time I ask you to hold to your vow and tell me the truth about what's really going on between Lily and you."

Looking in his eye for a few moments Charlie finally sighed and pulled her face away from James' hand. "Fine but you won't like it. Sit down and promise that you will let me deal with this myself."


	9. The Past Bits

**A/N: I'm back my wonderful reader's. I'm not going to list everyone who reviewed or who added me to his or her favorite/ alert list so here you go THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED. PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING. **

**THANKS LEANNE**

**WARNING: This is were the M rating starts I'm not going to tell you why its rated M but just be on the look out for something that may make some people uncomfortable there is enough heads up as to what coming before it comes so if you don't like it please don't read it.**

**DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING**.

Chapter 9 – The past bits

_Looking in__to__ his eyes for a few moments, Charlie __finally__ sighed and __pulled__ her face from __James hand__. "Fine but you __won't__ like it. Sit down and promise that you will let me deal with this myself."_

After the four boys took their seats **on** the grass, they looked up at Charlie who was still standing. James looked to the other guys for a second before turning back to Charlie. "We can't make that promise, you know we can't- not after we just promised that we would protect you."

Charlie turned quick and looked at them seriously. "No… you can because you promised to protect me from this moment on. What happened then happened in the past before you made the promise."

"Fine," A reluctant James said.

"Fine," Charlie repeated then began pacing back and forwards in front of the boys.

"You know that back in 2nd year Sev asked me out and I said no. Well there was a little more to it then that." Charlie paused to take a deep breath and as that day's events started to replay in her head, as they had done so many times before, she finally told the boys sitting in front of her.

_Flashback:_

As Charlie made her way out of the girl's bathroom on the second floor – on her way to dinner with her friends – she ran into two larger bodies. Looking up, Charlie's pulse started to pound against her veins as she looked at Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy's cold hard faces. Trying not to show her fear, Charlie calmly tried to take a step around them, which they quickly blocked.

_Her annoyance showing in her face, Charlie folded her arms across her chest and addressed them. "Can I help you with something gentlemen?" She was careful to stress the gentle_.]

With a sneer on his sour face Malfoy replied, "You can start by saying hello to your betters."

Charlie, forgetting all about her fears shook her head. "Well… if I see them I'll be sure to say hello to them." She said casually.

Before Malfoy could make a move toward her, Snape stopped him. "What are you...? Oh yes. I forgot that we are not here today to put you in your place - that can be done at a later date. For now Severus has something to ask you. Go on Sev I'll just be over here when you are done with her."

Once Malfoy moved down the hall – he was close enough to them to still be able to hear their conversation, but far enough away, that he was no longer right next to them – Sev turned to Charlie. Noticing he looked very uncomfortable, Charlie took pity on him and smiled warmly up at him. "Thanks for stopping Malfoy from trying to hurt me."

Severus shuffled his feet looking down. "I don't think he would have really hurt you." Both knowing that this was a lie, Charlie decided to change the subject. "Yes well..." There was an uncomfortable pause. "You said wanted to talk to about something …because I really was on my way to dinner. I missed breakfast and lunch so I'm really hungry."

Snape looked up and cleared his throat as Charlie smiled at him again. "Yes I wanted to know if you would like to go to have dinner with me next weekend by the lake?" Severus said, awkwardly, knowing he had turned red.

The shock was clearly written on her face. Charlie tried to quickly rearrange her features. "Oh Sev I'm sorry but I have plans next weekend with..." Before Charlie could finish her sentence Malfoy had swooped in and started talking over the top of her. "See I told you that the stupid little mudblood would say no."

Charlie getting angry tried to speak, " No that's not it. It's not like that I..."

Malfoy cut in again. "Let me guess you have plans with your little band of mutts right."

"Yes but we..." Charlie started once again.

Malfoy moved in front of Charlie swiftly blocking any chance of escape other then to retreat back into the bathroom behind her. "Listen Severus, I told you that there is only one way to deal with girls like her and that is to show them who is in charge. Now are you ready to man up."

Charlie couldn't see Severus' face but Malfoy's next words made her blood run cold. "Good, now let's teach this bitch a lesson in who her betters are." Malfoy said in a very sinister? voice.

Before Charlie could even move to run or fight Malfoy had turned at inhuman speed around and grabbed her. Shoving her into the bathroom she just left moments ago. Charlie barely had time to hear Malfoy telling Snape to lock the door before he pushed her hard into the sink. She fell head first smashing her head off the mirror.

Trying to clear the black spots from her eyes Charlie didn't even know she was bleeding until Malfoy came up behind her and pulled her hair. Causing her head to snap up and look at the two of them in the broken mirror.

Whispering in her ear, he spoke "I told you that you needed to respect your betters you little bitch. Now I'm going to show you just what it means to be a mudblood." Taking his free hand Malfoy ripped open her shirt exposing her white lacy bra against her pale smooth skin, dragging his sharp nails across her small mounds. Blood started to seep onto the lacy bra soaking it in mere seconds. Charlie couldn't help but to cry out in pain. "Oh you like that don't you? Don't you - you little slut?" Lucas asked with a dirty smirk.

Charlie dark blue eyes turned cold. "No, You filthy piece of shit."

Malfoy laughed a cruel dark laugh that sent a new wave of fear through the frightened young girl. "Oh you will, very soon you will."

Abandoning Charlie's breast for a moment, Lucius started to drag his nails up her body, leaving a trail of shining blood where he scratched.

Charlie looks in the broken mirror at Severus for help. All she sees is another dark Slytherin staring at her.

Seeing her line of sight, Malfoy spoke in a mocking voice. "Oh now the mudblood wants you Sev. Why don't you come over here and give her what she wants." Turning her around to face them, Charlie saw her only chance to get out of this unhurt, or at least any more scratched.

Without giving herself time to back out Charlie quickly throwing all her weight into it kneed Malfoy right between his legs.

Before Malfoy even hit the ground Charlie had her wand out summoning both Slytherin's wands to her. Raising her wand to Snape Charlie slowly started moving toward the door. Before she reached it Malfoy choked out. "You'll pay for this you filthy mudblood."

Charlie pulsed for a moment and stared at him crumpled on the floor. "You know what Malfoy it will never cease to amaze me how a sick bastard like yourself can almost rape a girl but, once the girl strikes out she has to pay for it. Well we will see who pays you sick twisted fucker, when you're rotting in hell" Turning her glare onto Snape Charlie gave him a final parting shot. "You know you really ought stop letting him speak for you because if you had made him shut his mouth for about ten more seconds then you would have heard that I couldn't go out with you because I had detention with my _band of mutts_. As he so elegantly put it, but I would have loved to have dinner with you this weekend or the next. Now I'm kinda glad that this happened because now I know you're just has slimy as that pig swain over there." With all the anger building inside of her – Charlie's American accent rang loud and clears over the two English purebloods cowering on the floor.

Without a backwards glance Charlie tore out of the bathroom and down the hall. About halfway down she stopped long enough to throw down their wands, fixed her clothes and cleaned up the blood. Not wanting anyone to know what just happened. Then a little more slowly Charlie walked the rest of the way to the Great Hall.

Before she made it there however she heard the voice she would sooner rather forget behind her on the stairs. "Thought you would get away from us so soon did you mudblood?"

Turning around quickly Charlie smiled, "You're not so stupid to try anything this close to the Great Hall."

"You think you're so smart? Well we shall see how smart you are when we get you alone again and this time you won't get away." Malfoy smirked at her evilly.

Not backing down Charlie shot back, "What's the matter? A little bitty Gryffindor hurts two big bad Slytherin egos? Whatever will your over sized head, pure-blooded, inbred mummy and daddy's think when they find out that their two slow dick-less sons got outsmarted by a girl?"

At that moment Severus snapped and threw a spell at Charlie that nearly hit her and threw her to the ground. "Why you filthy mud blood bitch. How dare..." Before Severus can finish his sentence he was thrown backwards about five feet in the air landing in a heap at the top of the stairs.

Looking around Charlie saw James, Sirius, Remus, and Frank all walking toward them with their wands outstretched. Seeing a statue nearby, Charlie used it to support her as she stood up and walked shakily toward the boys.

"No, stop please I don't want you to get in trouble. It's not worth it please." Charlie begged, as she grabbed Frank who was closest, causing him to lower his wand to support her.

"Tell us what happened first and we'll tell you if it's worth it or not." James said through clutched teeth.

Thinking quickly Charlie stood right in front of the four boys. "It was nothing I swear… Severus just asked me out and when I said no, he and Malfoy got pissed and called me a few names. Then tried to hex me but I ducked and lost my footing and fell. That's when you came in."

Looking at her closely all the boys' eyes went dark with rage. "You're fucking bleeding." Sirius shouted.

Charlie jumped and tried to see where she was bleeding, but not seeing anything she looked to the boys.

"On your head." Remus said coming forward to check her cut.

Brushing him off Charlie thought fast. "I must have hit my head on the statues when I fell. Please can we go? I should probably get it looked at and I'm starving. After waking up late and having to go to the Library at lunch I haven't eaten all day."

For effect Charlie swayed a bit on her feet causing the boys to give in, alarmed. Not before warning the two Slytherins nearby, "If we ever see you near her again we will make your lives living hells do we make ourselves clear?" James said in a deadly voice.

Not giving them time to replay the five friends walked away to the hospital wing.

_End flash back:_

After Charlie finished telling the whole story of what had really happened that day she realized that she had fallen to the ground some where in the middle of telling her story.

All four boys slowly crawled over to her and wrapped her in big hugs.

"Charlie why the hell didn't you tell the truth about what happened that day?" James asked in a soothing voice.

Charlie gave a humorless laugh. "Like I said that day I didn't want you to get in trouble. I still don't that's why I made you promise you wouldn't do anything to them."

"Okay but what does that have to do with Lily?" James asked, still confused.

Charlie sighed, "Nothing and everything" She answered cryptically. "Lily only believes what Snape told her. That he asked me out and I was mean to him about it. She won't believe anything thing else."

"So tell me again how you don't hate her?" Frank asked with so much venom in his voice that Charlie had to look to make sure it was him.

"Because Frank, Lily is only being a good friend to Severus. If someone said that any of us called someone a mudblood and tried to hex them after they just asked them out. Would you believe it?" Charlie spoke in earnest.

Now it was Frank's turn to sigh. "No I guess not, but Shadow he's a Slytherin."

Frank sounded so much like a sad little boy that Charlie found it hard not to smile. "Yes Frankie but Lily was friends with him before he was a Slytherin. So to her it wouldn't matter. Would you have stopped being friends with Sirius if he was in Slytherin like was expected of him?"

Frank gave a sad little smile. "No I guess not."

"Okay then so why would Lily?" Charlie said patting his cheek.

Remus cleared his throat then asked gently, "Charlie what did you do about your other cuts? When we took you to the hospital wing you only got your head looked at."

Charlie looked down at her hands, embarrassed " I tried to heal them myself later." Then she pulled the shorts that she was wearing up a bit and her shirt down just enough to show long deep scars on her chest and leg. "I think he grows his nails long then files them into points like claws. I also think that he dips them into this potion that stops wounds from healing with magic." Sitting back down she bowed her head. "I still haven't found a way to fix it. I don't want to go to Madam Pomfrey because then she will ask how it happened and I can't tell her."

James stood up and shouted, "I'm going to kill those two mother fuckers."

Charlie jumped up and suddenly grabbed him. "NO. You can't! Why do think I went through all of this? Why do you think I live with these ugly scars everyday? So that four idiots won't do something stupid and get kicked out. How am I to survive without you here?" Charlie said breaking down for the second time that day and crying into James shirt. All the other boys came over and tried once again to comfort her.

After a few moments Charlie stopped crying and looked at them. " Please don't. Please just don't do anything that will get you into _major_ trouble. Promise?"

All the boys were quiet for a second while they took in Charlie's words. Then all at once they smiled to themselves. "We promise Charlie nothing that will get us in _major_ trouble." Sirius said."

"Yeah Shadow were here for you." Frank answered, still grinning.

"Promise you that we're certified."

After that Charlie started to laugh uncontrollably for a few minutes.

When she finally stopped laughing Frank asks. "What was so funny?"

Charlie shook her head. "Nothing really. It's just those are the words to a song I was listening to when I was in the shower this morning."

"Really?" Frank asked. "What's it called?"

Charlie had to think for a second. "Um... Oh yeah **Battle Cry** by **Shontelle**."

"Will you play it for us?" Sirius asked curiously.

"I don't have that iPod with me." Charlie told them.

James got a sly look on his face. "That's okay you can just sing it for us."

Charlie face turned pale. "No. I...I...I can't sing." She said as she started to back away.

Before she could turn and run however Remus reached out and grabbed her. "Bullshit. We have all heard you singing under your breath hundreds of times."

"That's different." Charlie said quickly.

"How? We're all your friends here and know one will know." Remus says smoothing her hair back in a calming manner.

Charlie took a few moments to think about it. Then pulling away from Remus she said, "Okay I'll do it. For two reasons, One because of the wonderfully horrifying display of song and dance you guys put on for me last night; and two because I really want to try out this new spell I'm writing that not quite finished."

"What's the new spell?" Remus asked forgetting momentarily about trying to get her to sing for them.

Charlie smiles big at the question. "Well this is how it's supposed to work; once the spell is cast it will play loud music like at a concert or a dance of whatever song the caster thinks of, but so far I have all managed are the music and background singing…I still need to get to all the lyrics in there."

Sirius jumped up." Well come on with the come on lets hear you sing that song girl." He yelled in a very bad American accent.

Charlie laughed and walked a few feet away; casting a spell that the other boys couldn't hear, music started to flood the pitch.

When Charlie started to sing the boys were in such awe that they were frozen where they sat.

Yeah  
Hey Hey  
Hey Hey Hey  
Hey Hey Hey

We've been deep in the trenches  
Ain't that friendship  
Its not always roses (But)  
Everybody knows this  
We stuck in this battle field  
I know just how you feel  
Standin' up for us (Yeah)  
I'ma be a soldier

You give me hope (hope)  
You give me strength (strength)  
I'd give you better than I could ever give myself  
Always know that (that)  
I got your back (your back)  
Don't matter wherever  
As long as were together (we've been through too much)

We've been through too much  
Time for us to group up  
Come on and lets stand up now for us  
This is our battle cry  
Promise you that I'm certified  
All we gotta do is stand up now for us  
This is our battle cry

Hey Hey Hey-ey  
Hey Hey Hey-ey  
Hey Hey Hey-ey  
This is our battle cry

It's so hard when the night falls  
And I don't get your phone calls  
Your everything to me  
You heal me when these bullets go through me  
And if I had to retreat  
I know you'll fall back with me  
And if you got problems  
You already know whose going to solve 'em

You give me hope (hope)  
You give me strength (strength)  
I'd give you better than I could ever give myself  
Always know that (that)  
I got your back (your back)  
Don't matter wherever  
Because we'll always be together

We've been through too much  
Time for us to group up  
Come on and lets stand up now for us  
Standing Up For Us)  
This is our battle cry  
Promise you that I'm certified  
All we gotta do is stand up now for us  
This is our battle cry

(Hey)

Now its time to get focused  
I ain't saying nothing man  
You already know this  
So when called flow, then flow this  
And if you need to swim  
I'ma bring a boatless floatless  
Now I don't need to sound so motionless  
If you need something from me  
Call me I got this  
And I don't give you what you need from me  
And I'ma be right there when I need to be

We've been through too much  
Time for us to group up (C'mon)  
Come on and lets stand up now for us  
(As long as were together we've been through too much)  
This is our battle cry  
Promise you that im certified  
All we gotta do is stand up now for us (Standing up for us-uss)  
We've been through too much  
Time for us to group up  
Come on and lets stand up now for us  
(Standin up for us)  
This is our battle cry  
Promise you that im certified  
All we gotta do is stand up now for us  
This is our battle cry

Hey Hey Hey (This is our battle cry)  
Hey Hey Hey  
Hey Hey Hey (This is our battle cry

When she had finished all the boys sat there for a few minutes after Charlie cancelled the spell.

In a quite voice Charlie asked. "So how was it? The spell I mean not my singing because I already know that I can't sing." Charlie quickly closed her mouth so that she didn't keep babbling.

After snapping out of their dazed state the boys had to work really hard to keep from laughing – least she get the wrong idea – because in truth Charlie had a beautiful singing voice. The reason that they had to keep from laughing was because Charlie's face was as red as a beet and her eyes were the deepest purple that they had ever seen clearly showing her embarrassment.

All the boys went to Charlie and hugged her. "That was great Charlie. I don't know why you are afraid to sing you have a great voice." Remus said.

"Yeah that spell is really cool too." Frank added excitedly.

Charlie's red face became an even deeper shade red as she mumbled. "Thanks guys."

"Come on guys lets go eat; lunch is almost over." Sirius said grinning.

"Is that all think about?" Charlie asked laughing, but already knowing the answer.

"YES!" All four boys shouted as they laughed.

Grabbing their brooms all five friends headed for the school. When they have almost reached the castle a figure emerged from under the Gryffindor stands and slowly followed behind.


End file.
